Gotta Be More To Life
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: What does a sister, the Seven Deadly Sins, and lots of craziness make, A WHOLE LOT MORE CRAZINESS! Read and Review please! COMPLETED!
1. Unsuspecting Relations

**Gotta Be More To Life**

**Chapter 1: Unsuspecting Relations**

"Ya know, if you stare at them anymore than you usually do, they're gonna notice."

The violet eyed, greyish-yellow haired girl's thoughts were broken and she turned to face her co-worker speechless. Why was she so damn obvious?

"Do ya have a fascination with one of them, 'cause if it's the Minamino guy, I don't blame ya there."

"It's not the Minamino guy."

"Come on Jo, spill, who is it, who do you have a crush on?"  
Jo just shook her head. Indeed she had a fascination with one of them, but for other reasons, family.

For years now, ever since Jo was thirteen, she had been so interested in Yusuke Urameshi who had died and come back to life, but that wasn't the reason, it was for the fact that they share the same last name. This could only prove one thing, this was in fact the older brother she has been searching for her whole life.

"...Jo, Jo, ugh, I give up on you."

Jo watched as her co-worker, Raye, walked over to the table where her secret brother was sitting.

'Raye, what are you up to?'

Jo thought to soon, no sooner Raye got over to the table, everyone sitting at it, had turned to stare at Jo.

'Damn you Raye.'

Even worse, Yusuke got up and was now walking towards where Jo was standing.

'Now's the time I wish my power was to go invisible.'

"Hey, your friend over there said that you have some crazed fascination with me or one of my friends."

Unknown to all eyes on the other side of the counter, but at that moment, Jo caught a cup that was a about to telekinetically fly out of the sink.

"Yeah, Raye says things, her therapist says that she should stop making up stories."

Raye's head popped up.

"Josie Urameshi, how could you?"

As Jo realized what had just happened, everyone's eyes where on her.

'Okay, everyone's staring at me, but I don't feel any anger coming off of them.'

Jo watched as Yusuke looked back at his friends then back at her.

Yusuke then walked around the counter, grabbed Jo by the arm, and drug her outside. His friends followed.

"What are you and why are you using my name?"

Jo stood there staring at the ground.

"Answer me, NOW!"

The sudden outburst made Jo jump, she never liked when people yelled, it made her to nervous which made her powers go out of wack.

"It's my last name, always has been, always will be."

The others stood shocked as to how low and shaky Jo's voice was.

The boy with crimson red hair stepped out of the group and walked up to Jo, watching her, examining her.

"Yusuke, doesn't she look oddly familiar?"

"What do you mean Kurama, how could this shirmp look like Urameshi?"

All eyes, except Jo's, turned to the carrot top.

"As I was saying, Yusuke, look at her. Beside the fact that she's a girl, she has the same facial structures as you. Then look at her hair and her eyes, don't the look the least but familiar."

"Raizen."

All eyes turned back to Jo.

Yusuke stepped forward.

"What did you just say?"

Jo finally looked up and her eyes locked with Yusuke's.

'Oh my...she looks just like him, just like Raizen.'

"You do know what that means Yusuke, what I am to you?"

"Your my cousin?"

Everyone anime fell, Jo was the first to recover and she took her chance and punched Yusuke in the head.

"I'm you sister, dumb ass."

Everyone stood in shock as the statement came out, Yusuke never mentioned a sister, EVER.

"I never had a sister."

"Duh, of course, that's what they wanted you to think, but I am indeed real and I am here standing in front of you right now."

"You could easily be lying."

Jo's violet eyes, met emerald, and she glared like there was no tomorrow.

"Why would I lie about a thing like that, this is very serious and I'm being serious too."

"Then cut yourself."

"WHAT?"

"If you and Yusuke both cut yourself, the sent of blood will be the same."

Jo raised an eyebrow, and as she crossed her arms, she dug her nails in to her arm enough to break the skin and for some blood to seep through. Yusuke on the other had was still a bit, well, taken back by the girl's comment, but was willing to go through the whole "cut yourself" thing.

"I need something sharp to break my skin."

At that point, Jo unfolded her arms, and took off her dog collar necklace and handed the safety pin that held it together to Yusuke.

"You better give that back bro."

Yusuke shook his head and pricked himself in the hand.

When Yusuke and Jo looked back at Kurama, they noticed the confused look on his face.

"Kurama, what's wrong?"

Kurama hesitated.

"She wasn't lying, the blood smell similar. Yusuke, you have a sister."

Jo smiled in victory.

'Ha, idiot thought he could out smart me, shows he doesn't have any siblings.'

Jo then walked up to Yusuke, took back her safety pin, and while putting her necklace back on, went to walk back into the diner.

"Wait, um, Josie, can we go somewhere and talk."

Jo turned back to face the group.

"One, you DO NOT call me Josie, you call me Jo. Two, I was going into the diner to punch out and leave. Three, you're to cute when your pissed off."

So they waited for Jo to come back out with her, well, she didn't really have anything else with her, just a black duster.

Yusuke stood up.

"Ready to go then?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on already."

This girl definitely had Yusuke's attitude, maybe worse.

When Yusuke, Jo, and the others reached Yusuke's apartment, Hiei was there leaning against the door. When he opened his eyes, they locked on Jo.

Kurama caught this and smiled.

"Hiei this is Jo, she's Yusuke's sister."

Hiei nearly fell when hearing this.

"There another one of him and it's a girl."

"It seems so."

Again Hiei looked at Jo, her energy didn't seem to be the same as Yusuke's, but there was a faint hint that it was, Jo's energy had more of a flame, a flame indeed.

As everyone walked into the apartment, Jo did everything to stay near this Hiei guy, his energy seemed to mesmerize her, it seemed he had some fire of his own as well.

"Well Jo, this is where mom and I live, it's nothing special."

Jo's attention broke from Hiei and went back to Yusuke.

Jo walked around the apartment, she seemed to be taking everthing in as if she planned to live there.

"Are there any empty rooms bro?"

"Um, one, why are you asking?"

"I don't have a home, I live out of a bag, literally."

"And let me guess, you thought that if you found me, I'd just let you move in."

That comment and the tone of Yusuke's voice stung deep into Jo's heart, she did think that Yusuke would let her live with him and mom, but as she heard what he had said, she was wrong.

"Listen, I gotta go...I'll see ya when I see ya."

Then she was gone.

All eyes turned to Yusuke. How could he just reject her like that, his own sister of all people.

Kurama and Hiei both glanced at each other, then walked out the door.

"I just can't believe Yusuke shot her down like that, his own sister."

"Hn."

Before Kurama could say anymore, a sudden earthquake, well honestly it didn't feel like an earthquake exactly, came over the city.

"What was that?"

Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"I'll give you one guess."

They both took off in the direction of the "quake" and when they reached where it came from, there she was.

Jo was in what had once been a construction site, but now looked like a bomb was dropped. Smoke and fire all around in the pit of destruction

."A telekinetic pyro, no doubt about it."

Kurama looked down at Hiei, who was in fact right.

Jo caught there emotions and looked in their direction.

"What do you want?"

The two demons jumped down into the pit so they could be closer to her.

"WHAT?"

The red head name Kurama answer.

"We're both just as shocked as you are with Yusuke's outburst, but you shouldn't take it so personally."

"Excuse me, do you have any siblings, did you live your life watching your brother from the sidelines, in the shadows in fear of rejection, well guess what, it happened."

Kurama, feeling a bit guilty, spoke up.

"If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me?"

"This better not be pity, it better be genuine."

"It's not pity, I swear. Hiei, you wanna come?"

"Hn."

"Okay then, um Jo, yo spoke of a bag, where is it exactly."

"You'll find out later."

Then they were off, leaving the construction in a pile of rubble and flame.

Once at Kurama's house, suspicion took over Jo again.

'Both of the are clearly demons, but why does the red head live with humans.'

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Sweetness, you're a telepath."

"So is Hiei here, and you Jo, you are a telekinetic and a pyro."

"I'm an empath too, I know what you're really feeling, even if you appear to be an emotionless fire demon."

Hiei, who was sitting on the couch, looked over at Jo with a clear suspicion.

'How can she see through me, a mere half-demon empath.'

"Oh stop being so pissed of, you'll get used to it."

Kurama stood on the sidelines in amusement as Jo conitnued to speak Hiei's emotions outloud, no one had ever truely known how Hiei was feeling, they all thought he was always angry, but with Jo around, they could get deeper into the fire demon.

"So, Jo, would you like to see your room."

Jo raised an eyebrow.

"My room, you talk as if I'm going to live her Red."

"Maybe you will, that is until I get Yusuke to come around."

Jo nodded, obviously satisfied.

"Um, Red, do you have any food, I haven't eating in, well, DAYS."

Kurama smirked. So it seemed his guest was making herself at home.

"In the kitchen, you can help yourself."

"Okay, you sure about that, 'cause you probably won't have any food left when I'm done in there."

"Then I'll just go shopping tomorrow."

As Jo began to walk into the kitchen, she stopped by Kurama and hugged him in a brotherly, yet not brotherly way.

'Thank you.'

'You're very welcome.'

"You two are SO human."

Jo let go of Kurama and walked over to where Hiei was sitting and sat down beside him. Smiling, she hugged him in the same manner she had hugged Hiei.

Hiei sat there in shock as to what was going on and saw how Kurama was gesturing with his arms to embrace her. So he did, Hiei wrapped his arms around Jo, which only made her press closer to her, apparently she loved the feel of fire.

"The detective will have to love you as his sister."

Jo pulled back and looked at Hiei.

"Why do you say that?"

Kurama came up behind her.

"Because, you to loving for someone to hate you."

"Gee, thanks I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the kitchen."

Jo then got up and walked herself into the kitchen as if she had done so a million times before.

Just when they thought she was preoccupying herself, she came back out with, coughs, a carton of what had once been Hiei's sweet snow and a GIANT spoon.

Kurama looked from Jo to Hiei, apparently Jo hadn't noticed Hiei's, eer, growling.

When Jo looked up, her eyes immediantly went to Hiei.

"Nuh-uh buddy, I'm an addict to this stuff and you ain't gettin' it."

Hiei put his hand to his katana, ready to attack, when Kurama stopped him.

'Hiei, don't do it, learn to share.'

Jo had heard this comment to and that comment made both Hiei and Jo feel like they were five.

Calmly, Jo gently put the carton of sweet snow down and smiled at Kurama. Kurama turned his head and saw an almost similar smile on Hiei's face. He couldn't believe this, his best friend and another friend's sister were obviously planning his demise.

"Don't do this you two, you know you don't want to hurt me."

Too late, Jo and Hiei were chasing after Kurama, who was, hehe, screaming like a girl. Outside, a creature hidden in the shadows telepathically watched Jo. Ah, so it seemed she had found her way home.

'Whatever makes her happy.'

Then, the creature was gone.

* * *

Hehe, to me, that was my greatest first chapter ever, but that's just my opinion. Yep, so, um, yeah, Yusuke rejects his sister in the first chapter, how nice of me, huh?

But not to worry, he will take her back, I swear. The next few chapters, will be, eer, "getting to know ya better and see what abilities you have" chapters, then we'll get to the ones, possibly in three parts, that I have been talking about for a while now, the Seven Deadly Sins, now talk about fun. So until the next chapter of a great new fic.

I'm so happy, Miranda and **Saber Ice **reviewed my authors not at the end of Rock On, you two officially rock for that.

Jen


	2. Life of a Diner Waitress

**Chapter 2: Life of a Diner Waitress**

For a couple of weeks now, Jo would sneak in and out of Kurama's house, or in front of his if his mother was there, Shuichi, but it was mainly out of pure boredom.

The only timeYusuke every really attempted to make conversation with Jo was when she was working, okay, and every so often when Yusuke and the others would catch Jo setting something on fire, for a good reason, or so she would say.

The one day tough, Jo had been cornered and forced to tell the others about herself.

In the diner, Jo looked up as a cerulian haired girl walked in during her shift, which happened to be during the school day, and well with Jo only being seventeen and all, it meant something was up.

"Um, Jo, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Before Jo could answer, Yusuke and EVERYONE else walked in. So panicing, Jo ran into the back office, told the manager she was taking the rest of the day off, and bolted out the door, but not fast enough.

As she walked out the door, Hiei stood right infront of her and the others stood behind, Jo then politley "eeped" and was literally drug to Yusuke's apartment.

At the apartment, Jo was put down on a chair with the group watching her closely. Yusuke spoke up first.

"It seems over the past couple of weeks, you've gotten to know us, but we haven't gotten to know you, so spill."

Jo sat staring for a moment, then reached into her bag, pulling out a notebook and pen. The others watched as she wrote something out. When she held up the notebook, they read "I'm a mute." Everyone anime fell while Jo sat there smiling her ass off.

After recovering, everyone glared at Jo.

"Sis, we know you're not a mute, so talk, NOW."

Jo saluted Yusuke and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, you guys know my name, I'm seventeen, which makes me younger than the ass over here, and I do go to school, a night school."

The others stared blank faced at Jo.

"Fine, I'll keep going. I have three powers, going on four. My first power is empathy, which means I can feel other people emotions, and sometimes that can be bad and a bit invading, if you know what I mean. My second power, my main power, is telekinesis, the ability to move things with the mind, or in my case, mind, hand, if i squint. My third power, the one you guys always catch me using is what I've come to call, Fire Cuffs. I can for a ring of fire around both my wrist and shape in into any form." Jo giggled like a school girl. "I make things go BOOM!"

The others stared even more at Jo's childish antics, Jo caught these stares.

"I like boom, boom is fun and loud, but fire is better, I love fire."

The stared went from Jo to Hiei.

"WHAT! She said she liked fire BEFORE I told her I was a fire demon, so don't look at me like that."

The stares went back to Jo.

"Stop that, I don't know what else you want from me."

The guy Jo had come to know as Koenma leaned forward.

"How about your past Jo, what was that like?"

"Running, lots and lots of running."

Koenma continued to push forward, "Care to explain?"

"I killed, ALOT, mainly demons. I mean sure, I had to deal with my share of possessions, but those were to out of control and had to be stopped. I then earned the nickname 'the Blood Splattered Angel' and I wore that name with pride."

This time it was the girl Yukina who asked the questions.

"The Blood Splattered Angel, where did that come from?"

"Well, it's funny, I get attacked and alot of the time it's to the point where I should be dead and I'll stop breathing, basically no matter how hard someone trys, I can't die."

"But your not immortal."

"I know, it's amazing though, it's as if someone wants me to live, like I have some kind of destiny."

Silence swept over the group.

"Hey Grim, have I ever been on your list?"

Botan looked up.

"Yes, I believe so, a couple of time, but then your name...disappeared."

"See, I think I do die, but I dunno, it's just really weird. I guess being raised by Then gave me some kind of immunity."

It seemed it was Koenma's turn again.

"Them? Who are they?"

"I dunno, I never really asked. They raised me and I felt as if I was one of them."

"But they never told you what they were."

"I didn't say that, I just said that I never asked."

"Then who are they?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Well, if they came to find you, would they hurt us?"

"Hmm...they prefer warrior's spirits, but I'm sure if I talked to them they wouldn't your 'warriors'."

"Valkyries**(1)**, they're Valkyries aren't they?"

"You said it, not me. They're very secretive and don't want anyone to really know about them unless it's nessicary."

Botan sighed, which made everyone look at her and they saw how she was now admiring Jo.

"A real Valkyrie Vixen."

"Hey now, I ain't no vixen, I don't even resemble a vixen."

The others laughed at Jo panic attack, she seemed to be embarassed, without the blush that is.

Jo then felt an arm go around her shoulder and she looked over and saw Yusuke sitting next to her.

"Well then, do you still need a home?"

"Are you offering?"

"I am."

Jo got the biggest smile on her face and when she went to hug her brother, she almost knocked him off his own chair.

"Where's the shower?"

"WHAT!"

"I need a shower."

"Down the hallway."

Jo was gone in a flash, leaving the other yet again, staring in the direction she went.

All seemed to be calm until an ray of different coloured lights came flying into the room.

An orange one hit Hiei, a green one hit Yusuke, a purple one hit Koenma, a blue one hit Kurama, a yellow one hit Kuwabara, an indigo one hit Botan, and unknown to eyes, a red one hit Jo.

Keiko and Shizuru stared, but Yukina gasped.

"The Seven Deadly Sins**(2)**."

* * *

**(1) Valkyries(_n.)-_ In Norse mythology, one of the maidens who ride through the air and choose heroes from among those slain in battle and carry them to Vahalla.**

**(2)The Seven Deadly Sins, including: **

**Anger_(n.)_- Violent vindictive passion; sudden and strong displeasure, as a result of injury, opposition, or mistreatment; wrath.**

**Envy_(v.)- _1. To regard enviously. 2. To feel envy because of; begrudge. 3. To covet; desire; want. 4. To feel or show envy.**

**Gluttony_(n.)- _1.That act or habit of eating to excess. 2. The desire to overindulge **

**Greed_(n.)-_ Eager or selfish desire; greediness; avarice.**

**Lust_(n.)- 1. _Vehement or longing affection or desire. 2. Inordinate desire for carnal pleasure. 3. _Obs. _Pleasure; inclination.**

**Pride_(n.)- _1. An undue of one's own superiority; inordinate self-esteem; arrogance or superciliousness conceit. 2. A proper sense of personal dignity and worth; honorable self-respect. 3. That of which is justly proud; a cause of exultation. 4. The acme of excellence. 5. Consciousness of youth or power; high spirits; mettle.**

**Sloth_(n.)- _Sluggish, lazy, indolent. **

I thought I'd put some notes in here, just in case you didn't know what some of the terms meant, since I'm so nice to everyone. Oh, andI wantyou to guess who got hit with which sin, just to make it more furn than it already is.Well, I think that's it for now and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, HEHE.

Jen


	3. Seven Deadly Sins Part 1

**Chapter 3- Seven Deadly Sins Part. 1**

**(A/N: Hehe, Wolf-black-flame, I can tell you this much honey, you got two out of the seven match ups right, which are Yusuke and Hiei. Nordic-Nymph, you also got two right, Kurama and Kuwabara. Itell you both good job 'cause some of these might have been obvious, some,...a shock, HEHE!Yes, I did have some give aways. but some where used with mind games.)**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some pretty bad language from the person with anger and well, my little luster will go after both sexes 'cause, well, it's lust. ENJOY!**

"Botan, calm down."

"Oh would you shut your mouth for once Keiko, no one wants to hear you bitch."

Keiko's jaw dropped. It appeared that Botan had been hit with anger.

Kurama who had been watching the fight Botan was picking with everyone had gone to the kitchen to eat. Yukina saw this and sighed.

'Seems Kurama has gluttony and we know Botan has anger, I'd hate to see who has lust.'

Yukina thought to soon, all heads turned towards the bathroom and there stood Jo wearing nothing but a skimpy towel. Everyone watched as she walked slowly into the livingroom and pushed Yukina back into a chair, but didn't stop there, Jo then sat on poor Yukina's lap and began to pull open Yukina's kimono.

Yusuke sat on the couch watching his sister.

'She's so brave and so cool.'

GAH, looks like we found envy.

"Jo what are you doing?"

"Oh come on now Yuki-chan, I just want to play a game, a nice, sensual game."

Botan, being the angry little fire cracker she was at the moment, broke loose on Jo's lust.

"Come on you fucking slut, no one want see you go all gay on Yukina, stupid bitch."

Everyone, even the ones hit with the sins, stood shocked at Botan's rage. So this is what Botan kept deep down inside.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

All went silent as eyes turned to Hiei, who was lounged on the couch, watching TV.

"Hiei, gets sloth, damn he's just so lucky."

Finally after successfully pulling Jo off of Yukina, Keiko and Yukina set Jo, Yusuke, Kurama, Botan and Hiei, okay Hiei was already there, on the couch and looked over at Koenma and Kuwabara.

"Okay Yukina, they're all yours."

Yukina stood in shock as Keiko walked to the other side of the room, leaving poor little Yukina to explain what's going on."

"Well, it seems the seven of you have been hit with the Deadly Sins. Botan, you've been hit with anger."

"DUH!"

"Kurama, you've been stricken with gluttony."

Kurama looked up with cake smeared all over his face.

"Yusuke, you have the sin of envy."

Yusuke sighed, not paying attention to Yukina, but watching as Kurama ate.

"Hiei has been stricken with sloth."

Hiei gave everyone a warning glance not to disturb him, then turned back to the TV.

"And the last one we know of is Jo...JO, HANDS OFF!"

Jo looked up and took her hand off of both Yusuke (A/N: INCEST, GAH!) and Kurama's, eer, I'm gonna stop there.

"It's just so hard to resist you all."

"Yeah, and that leaves Koenma and Kazuma, plus the sins of greed and pride."

Koenma crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm to important to have to deal with some as stupid as the Seven Deadly Sins."

Then Jo, breaking out of her lust for a minute stood up and pointed.

"HA, Koenma got pride!"

Yukina turned to Kuwabara.

"Kazuma, it seems you have greed. Kazuma?"

Kuwabara said nothing, he simply just walked out the door and Jo finally sat down, but began to now "play" with Botan.

"Someone get this little fucking tramp off me, before I have to kill her."

Yukina walked back to where Keiko was standing.

"Um, Keiko, would you take care of the others, especially Jo, while I go find Kazuma."

"Yeah, sure, I could only imagine what Kuwabara's doing out there."

When Yukina left, well, Shizuru was already on the look out for her dumb little bro, Keiko was left with the other six sins all packed in one room.

'What to do, what to do?'

She looked over at Jo, who was still trying to get something out of Botan. The last straw hit when Jo licked up Botan's neck.

"Jo, get off her now, go back into the bathroom."

"But Keiko..."

"NOW!"

Jo stood up and ran back into the bathroom.

"I don't want a peep out of the rest of you sinners, got it."

The others went stark silent. Keiko shook her head and headed for the bathroom.

When she walked in, the shower was again running, but Jo was no where to be seen.

"Jo, where are you..."

Keiko was then pushed into the shower, and when she turned around, there was Jo, standing naked in front of her.

"Come on now Keiko, it's not all bad now is it?"

"Jo, you don't want to do this."

Jo just smirked and continued to get closer.

Meanwhile, (A/N: The gay-fest will continue in a moment.) with Yukina, she was having no luck finding Kuwabara.

'Where is he, he couldn't have gone that far.'

Yukina continued her search.

Back, hehe, with Keiko and Jo, eer, Jo was pinning Keiko to the wall while Keiko looked as if she wanted to die.

"Jo, control yourself, you don't want to do this."

No answer came from Jo, instead, Jo's face got closer and close to Keiko's when it happened, there lips met. (A/N: --crying-- Bad, so so BAD!)

Even as Keiko tryed to pull away, Jo kept on kissing her. Then Keiko did something she wished she wouldn't have done, she used all her strength, grabbed Jo's hair, and slammed the luster's head into the wall.

"I'm really sorry Josie."

With that, Keiko turned the water off, put Jo in a more comfortable postion, and put a towel over her body hoping this would be all over by the time she regained conciousness.

Outside the bathroom, there was loud yelling, Botan must be flipping out again, so Keiko sighed and walked out to take care of the others, but everyone except Hiei was GONE.

* * *

WHERE DID EVERYONE GO, WILL THEY EVER FIND KUWABARA, WILL JO HIT ON ANYONE ELSE, IS THERE A CURE? Honestly, I think I'll shut up now, hehe.

The red head is back, I dyed my hair last night, and it's REALLY red, and it gives my eyes a yellow tint, which I think is rather cool, but that's just me. UGH, the Nair comercial is on and before that was an Old Navy commercial, I swear I'm gonna kill the TV people. GAH!

My little reference book for the sins, was The Book of Three, that what gave me the idea for the Sins and I'd also like to thank the people on the set of Charmed 'cause I watched the episode Sin Fransico and got the idea, so I give all that credit to them, even though my story line is a bit different. Geez, I love that show, but I did almost have a heart attack at this past season's finale, I don't want to give it away, 'cause some of you who watch Charmed, may not have seen the season finale, so I'll keep my mouth shut, hehe.

Well, that's it for now, talk to ya again in part two.

Jen


	4. Seven Deadly Sins Part 2

**Chapter 4: Seven Deadly Sins Part. 2**

Chaos, that's the only thing that went through Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru's minds as they ran around town looking for the other five who had been cursed with sins.

While Yukina and Shizuru both looked for Kuwabara, Keiko was looking for the other four who had snuck out while she was dealing with the lustful Jo.

'That girl, I can't believe she would kiss me like that.'

Keiko was having no luck finding the others, but she had heard about their rampage from others.

Back at the apartment, the slothful Hiei was still just sitting there, but a noise, more like a groan coming from the bathroom.

'Stupid ningens, always disturbing me.'

As he went back to face the TV, Hiei was disturbed by the bathroom door being opened. When he looked over, he saw a very groggy Jo walk out in a robe that must have been in the bathroom.

"Jo?"

She looked up and faced Hiei, her hand to the left side of her head.

"It's bleeding."

At hearing this, the same orange light that had hit him, left. Hiei then got up and walked to Jo, he then reached up and pulled her hand down. It had blood on it, obviously before Keiko had left, she had hit Jo with something.

"It hurts, alot."

Hiei looked up and locked his ruby eyes with Jo's violet eyes. Her eyes had so much pain and worry in them, so much that it could kill.

"We need to find the others."

"How do we do that, everyone's scattered, I'm hurt and REALLY dizzy, how do we find them?"

"Go put some clothes on, then we'll figure something out."

With that, Jo walked into one of the rooms and about five minutes late, she came out with jeans and a blood red t-shirt on. She also had a baseball cap on backwards, obviously to keep some kind of gauze on her head to put pressure on the wound.

"Where do we start looking?"

No answer came from Hiei, instead he walked up to her and let her lean on him with an arm around her waist. (A/N: Jo and Hie are the same height, which makes Jo short, LIKE ME, hehe!) Jo then put her arm around Hiei's waist, so she could sorta balance herself, then they left to look for the others.

Still, no one could find Kuwabara, but sucess hit for Keiko when she found Botan. (A/N: HIT THE DECK, PMS BOTAN, GAH! hehe j/p)

"Botan, get back here."

"Oh shut up princess."

"This is you Botan, so get over yourself and help me find the others."

"Excuse you bitch, but I'm not going anywhere with you. So just go along and find that dumb ass boyfriend of yours."

As Botan turned around to walk off Keiko pull her back and shoved her up against a wall.

"You listen to me, you're going to help me whether you like it or not, so why don't you stop being a bitch and help for once." (A/N: GAH, I think we should duck and cover around Keiko instead.)

Botan began to glow indigo and the colour just vanished, just like what happened to Hiei.

When Keiko looked at Botan, she waited for another outburst, but nothing happened.

"Botan?"

"We have to find the others?"

Keiko stared, but then let out a loud laugh. Botan stood there a bit confused, but went along with it and laughed as well. The two girls soon set off to find what was left of the others.

Back with Hiei and Jo, they couldn't seem to find anyone and for Jo, it was getting harder and harder to keep her balance, whether Hiei was helping or not.

"Hiei, I need a break, really bad."

No answer.

"Please, I-I think I'm gonna..."

Hiei noticed that Jo was on the edge of passing out, was it bloodloss, no, it couldn't be, she hadn't lost that much yet. So what was it?

"You can keep going, can't you?"

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

So they continued and no sooner did they continue, the found Kurama sitting in a restraunt.

"Baka kitsune."

"I highly agree."

Hiei set Jo up against the outside of the restraunt and not even two minutes late, he was dragging the kicking and screaming Kurama outside.

"I want to go back in there, let me go Hiei."

Hiei continued to drag Kurama until he was even with Jo, when Hiei dropped him, Jo kicked Kurama in head. The kick didn't knock him out, but it did make the blue light surface and leave, which made Jo smile.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Jo, what's wrong?"

"Hn, Keiko slammed her head in the wall."

Kurama turned back to Jo, who still looked as dazed as ever.

"I think we should get her to a doctor."

Jo suddenly stood up on her own.

"No, Jo no need a Doctor. Jo is fine, see Jo can walk."

Hiei and Kurama watched as Jo attempted to walk, then fall over in the process.

"I tripped, Jo still no need a doctor."

The boys walked over to Jo and looked down at her. The girl sure was determined.

"So Hiei, do you want to carry her or should I?"

"Hn."

That settled that question, Hiei crouched down and allowed Jo to climb on his back. The girl was very light even though she didn't look it.

"Onna, how much do you weigh?"

"Ninety-six pounds. That sure is an odd question for you to ask, if it was someone else, I wouldn't be as shocked, but you, you're scary at times and I like it."

Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama held back a laugh, then they took off again.

Yukina, in her luck had thankfully ran into Shizuru. Their seperate searches where leading them no where, so joining together was their best option.

"What sin did my baby bro have again?"

"Um, I believe Kazuma has greed."

Shizuru stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shizuru, what's the matter."

"Arcade."

Yukina stood in confusion, but then decided to follow the brunette.

When they reached this arcade place, sure enough Kuwabara was there and seemed to be undulging there.

Storming in, Shizuru pushed through everyone to reach her brother, who didn't seem to notice her.

"Kazuma, it's time to go, KAZUMA!"

**BOOM!**

That wonderful sound of Kuwabara's head going into the floor by, eer, Yukina shockingly enough.

Shizuru stood stunned as to what the little ice apparition had just done. Yukina caught this look.

Yukina shrugged.

"Something told me to hurt his head, it seemed like the right thing to do."

Shizuru smiled and drug her bro out the door by his hair with Yukina behind them.

Botan and Keiko on the other hand were having the hardest time trying to either locate Koenma or Yusuke and just when they were about to give up, they spotted Koenma trying to, uh, beat some poor innocent guys up. (A/N: Pride, HEH, what can I say...absolutly NOTHING.)

Getting over to Koenma was the easy part, getting him to go with them, now that's another story.

"Koenma-sir come with us."

No answer.

"Come on, please."

Nothing seemed to work, then Botan got the same feeling as Yukina to hit Koenma in the head. So she materialized her bat (A/N: The bat HAD to make an appearance 'cause I love that bat, HEHE, so dangerous, that it is.)

**BAM!**

"Botan, what was that for?"

Keiko spoke up instead.

"We have to find the others, NOW!"

Now the groups where as followed: Hiei, Kurama, and the now passed out Jo in one group; Keiko, Botan, and Koenma in another; and Yukina, Shizuru, and the now concious Kuwabara in another, but where was Yusuke.

When all the groups reached the park, there was a flip out, mainly over Jo, who was still out cold, okay, just Keiko.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME, I THOUGHT I KNOCKED HER OUT GOOD!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Stop yelling girl, you already gave me a headache, a bad one too."

Keiko huffed.

Now what was on eveyone's mind was where Yusuke could be.

"Hey, where's Urameshi?"

Everyone stared at Kuwabara.

"For once the fool is right, where is the detective."

Now the attention was on Hiei, but soon, it was on the girl who was still a bit out of it on Hiei's back.

"I can feel my brother, the envy is strong and it's nearby."

Kurama put a hand on Jo's back, which irratated the hell out of Hiei.

"Do you know where he is?"

Jo nodded.

"Can you tell us?"

Jo slowly lifted her hand and pointed over by the swings. Everyone looked over and there he was, Yusuke, sitting on the swings looking down.

"You guys are so blind, you can't even see my bro sitting over there."

Everyone but Jo sweatdropped, but hey, she was right.

Everyone walked over to where Yusuke was sitting and just stared at him till he finally looked up at them.

"You guys are so cool."

Jo felt like puking.

"Hiei, let my down."

And so he did, Jo then walked up to Yusuke and like a four year old, pushed him off the swing.

Watching the green light surface and leave was the greatest thing ever, so it was over, right?

"What just happened? Jo, what's wrong?"

All attention was on Jo.

"Someone catch me, like NOW!"

Everything blackened and she passed out AGAIN.

* * *

Yeah, that's it there. Don't worry, Jo is fine, no serious damage was done, so she's not dying or anything. The one question that must be on everyone's mind though is, who did this and why?

Hehe, I suck at this don't I? Oh well, I think that's it.

Oh, the dead, pale skin I once owned for seven years,...IT IS GONE --cries--, I accidently stayed out in the sun for too long and my skin burned and is now turning into a tan, it's so horrible.

Yep, that's it, I bared my soul...yeah, you all wish, HEHE.

Oh well.

Rowan-chan


	5. Nose Injuries and Being Short

**Chapter 5: Nose Injuries and Being Short**

It was one of those days that you wish you never got out of bed for. One of those days that everything goes bad. One of those days that make you want to crawl up and die.

"Jo, I said I was sorry."

Keiko, Yukina, and Botan looked over at the door as Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Jo came inside the apartment, but the girls attention was mainly on Jo.

They watched as she walked by.

"WHAT!"

Botan, trying to hold back a laughing fit, got up and patted Jo on the back.

"What did you do?"

Jo, poor thing, was holding a wad of bloody tissue to her nose and glaring at Yusuke enough to burn a hole through him.

"Why don't you ask Yusuke, I'm sure he could tell you what happened better than I could."

The girl's eyes went to Yusuke.

"I opened a door to hard."

Keiko, who was now standing by Jo, brought the tissue down, then turned back to Yusuke with a look that could kill, literally.

"Yusuke, that must have been some door in her face."

"The girls a klutz, she ran into it, so it's not all my fault."

"I don't believe you Yusuke, calling you sister a klutz."

A sudden crash in the kitchen caused everyone to stop. They all walked over to where Hiei was already standing and apparently staring at something.

In the kitchen, Jo was laying on the floor face first. she slowly brought her head up and looked at the others.

"I tripped."

Keiko suddenly got curious.

"Jo, what did you trip over?"

Jo groaned.

"If you should know, I tripped over...myself."

A chorus of "aaaaaawwwwww"s made Jo feel even worse. Indeed she was a klutz and a major one at that, thus she always get the "way to go Jo" in her face.

The others watched as Jo made no effort to get up and decided that she would get up on her time. (A/N: Heh, yep, the klutz thing, THAT'S ME, all me. Thus I got my nickname Jo, and that's the only name my X-friends will call me...geez do I hate them, DEATH TO THEM...I'll shut up now.)

Hiei and Kurama on the other hand, had changed their minds and decided to sit in the kitchen until Jo got up.

There was a silence that lasted for about ten minutes until Jo finally said anything.

"Hey, guys, I can't get up."

Kurama looked over at Hiei and nodded, Jo caught this. Hiei then got up and with his foot rolled Jo over onto her back, then sat back down.

"I still can't move."

Hiei and Kurama still just sat there.

'They're so mean.'

'Of course we are.'

Jo's eyes went wide and she turned her head towards Hiei.

The look on Jo's face made the two demons think that she was afraid.

"You-you're a telepath...?"

Hiei slowly nodded as if Jo was retarded or something, Kurama on the other hand was a bit worried about what Jo's reaction was gonna be, boy was he going to be suprised.

"It's just not fair, Hiei's a telepath, me on the other hand, I'm just a stupid telekintic freak."

Hiei had obvioiously not been fazed by this, but Kurama on the other hand was expecting at least a flip out from the girl.

Being the nice person that he is, Kurama, got up from his chair and helped Jo up, the girl was indeed light.

**Flashback**

_"So Hiei, do you want to carry her or should I?"_

_"Hn."_

_That settled that question, Hiei crouched down and allowed Jo to climb on his back. The girl was very light even though she didn't look it._

_"Onna, how much do you weigh?"_

_"Ninety-six pounds. That sure is an odd question for you to ask, if it was someone else, I wouldn't be as shocked, but you, you're scary at times and I like it."_

_Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama held back a laugh, then they took off again._

**End Flashback**

"Thanks Kurama."

He just nodded.

"Hn."

Kurama and Jo looked over at Hiei. The poor guy was staring at them with a little tint of pink in his cheeks, which was very odd.

"Um, Jo, go into the livingroom with the others, I need to speak with Hiei for a second."

Jo nodded and did as told.

Kurama turned back to Hiei.

"You like her, don't you?"

Hiei turned his head.

"I do as well, does that bother you?"

"Hn."

"Well, this may be very interesting."

Then Kurama walked out of the room.

Hiei still had his head turned. This was going to be interesting. Interesting indeed.

When Hiei finally decided to join the others, they were laughing and Jo looked like she was going to kill Kuwabara.

"What did the baka do now?"

Yusuke, who caught his breath, answered Hiei.

"Well, if you mean Kuwabara, he was making fun of Jo's nose and her height."

"Yeah, now there's shrimp and shrimp-ette(sp?)." (A/N: I can't spell to save my life, so just shoot me now.)

The smell of smoke suddenly filled the room and all eyes went to Jo, who was currently, eer, on fire.

"Whoa, she is like the shrimp, fire and all."

Jo's flames grew. Apparently this was her way of expressing anger, that and...

"I'm going for a walk."

Everyone sweatdropped and yet no one noticed Hiei go after her.

As Jo was walking, it began to rain, no not rain, it poured, making her flamed go out.

'GAH, I'm gonna kill that bastard.'

"Not if I get to him first."

Jo looked up in the tree beside her and saw Hiei.

"I highly doubt that."

Hiei "Hn"ed and jumped down beside Jo. He brought a hand up and gingerly touched her face, there was already swelling around her nose.

"It's that bad?"

"I've seen worse."

"I bet. I really hate the rain, it makes it cold outside and I hate cold...you want some ice cream."

"Onna, you are an odd one."

"Yep, and that's why you like me."

That same pinkness came back to Hiei's face, except it was much darker and that made Jo laugh.

"See, all hard-asses have a soft spot and I found yours."

When Hiei didn't say anything or make his usual "hn", Jo knew she had gotten to him.

"Yep, I got ya good. Wittle Hiei gotses a wittle crush on klutzy Joie." (A/N: Joie is the same as Joey, I just like make up different ways to spell names, like Jenne for Jenny, yep, back to the fic.)

"You better run."

"Hmm?"

Jo stood there for a second, then it hit her and she took off running, but fell.

"OW, why me?"

'This is going to quite entertaining.'

Hiei walked over to Jo and picked her up bridal style.

"You gonna get yourself hurt worse if you keep this up."

"Yeah, yeah Pyro."

Hiei's blush came back as the walked back to the apartment due to the cold. This girl was going to change him, he knew it.

* * *

Now tell me, was this the cheesiest chapter in all the history of fics? GAH, I just had to write something and this came up 'cause I, um...walked into a door myself. There was no serious damage, just a mild headache, but I recovered.

To be completely honest, this was supposed to be a Jo/Kurama fic, but I changed my mind and made it a Jo/Hiei fic, so yeah...some of you are gonna kill me now, but Kurama will do, um, something. Now that was stupid.

Rowan-chan is now hungry 'cause it's 2:12 in the afternoon and she has only been up for less than two hours, so yeah, FOOD TIME, I'm gonna go raid the refridgerator andwatch Dirty Dancing and the Rocky Horror Picture Show.I'll update as soon as I can.

I'm outie.

Rowan-chan


	6. The Chapter With No Title

**Chapter 6: The Chapter With No Title**

Ever since Jo came in the picture, there have been alot of questions with no answers. This girl could hide herself well, but no seemed to mind. The questions that were left un-answered though, the others needed those answers to get to know this little hellian better.

As silence roamed through the living room of the Minamino residence, Jo had a feeling that she was going to be bombarded with those questions again and as she looked over at Hiei, she knew by the look in his eye that there indeed was going to be an "attack".

'Hiei, stop them, kill them, do whatever you want, just let me get away.'

Still more silence.

'Hiei?"

"Let them ask, they want to know you like I do.'

'I really hate you right now.'

What Jo didn't know was that the others also had a link and had been talking telepathically, which meant that Jo giving up just now, they had heard it and it was their time to attack.

So patiently Jo waited for the questions to pop up.

With the group, everyone had decided to make Yukina do all the asking, more like Yukina forced the others to let her ask the questions.

"Jo, uh, how old are you exactly?"

"Why do I have to answer that?"

"Just tell us, it'd help a bit."

"Fine, I'm seventeen, be happy, you;re all older than me, but rub it in and your neck goes snap."

"Okay then, the one question everyone wants to hear the answer to is, what is your relationship with Hiei?"

A very rare thing happened, Hiei had fallen off the window sill and everyone noticed and knew that something was going on.

'Hiei, what do I say.'

'The half truth.'

'And what is that exactly?'

'Leave some of it out.'

Jo sighed.

"We do have something, it hasn't turned into anything too serious, but yeah."

That didn't answer a whole lot, bit it did get Hiei to recieve a glare from Yusuke. Jo made the mental note to kick the shit out of Yusuke.

"Okay Jo, why did you stay hidden for so long and how did you hide your powers?"

"Um, to answer the second one, I suck at hiding my powers, so it was a spell mainly. To answer the second question, it was the fear of rejection and also the fear that you would think I was an enemy or something. I get freaked out and scared way to easily."

Yukina suddenly got the weirdest look on her face then turned back and looked at Yusuke. Jo sat in her seat as stiff as stiff could possibly get. When Yukina turned back Jo felt like running.

"What, what does the dumb ass want you to ask me?"

"Um, something about..."

The question was interupted by a knock at the door, so Jo got up to answer it, so she could get away from all the questions.

When she opened the door, a little girl, no older than six or seven, stood on the other side.

"Um, can I help you."

The girl's violet eyes seemed to sparkle, and at the same time Jo was fixacted with those eyes.

'They look just like mine, how ironic.'

The girl began to slowly walk into the apartment, backing Jo into the room she was just in. The others watched this girl stalked Jo.

Finally, the girl pounced on Jo, knocking her into Hiei, which caused all three of them to fall. The girl clung onto Jo and Hiei like there was no tomorrow. Then the girl said something that sent everyone into a state of shock.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

* * *

Yes, I am aware that this is a VERY short chapter, but you see, I have to clean all day Saturday and Sunday morning due to the fact that the city I live in has their fire works display on July 3rd instead of the 4th, UGH, so I'm on cleaning duty all weekend. Plus, I have to go to another fire works display on the 4th as well, so I'm going to be a very busy girl this weekend.

Oh, while cleaning my room for three hours today, I found my very first fic EVER! This fic was never put up due to my fear that it would be rejected, oh and it's a Yu Yu Hakusho and Charmed crossover. So I was thinking, if you would like me to read it, I would be happy to send the first two chapters. So E-mail me, my address is in my profile, and I'd be happy to send the chapters to you.

So, until I come back, I'm outie.

Rowan-chan


	7. Visitor From The Future

**Chapter 7: Visitor From The Future**

**Flashback**

_When she opened the door, a little girl, no older than six or seven, stood on the other side._

_"Um, can I help you."_

_The girl's violet eyes seemed to sparkle, and at the same time Jo was fixacted with those eyes._

_'They look just like mine, how ironic.'_

_The girl began to slowly walk into the apartment, backing Jo into the room she was just in. The others watched this girl stalked Jo._

_Finally, the girl pounced on Jo, knocking her into Hiei, which caused all three of them to fall. The girl clung onto Jo and Hiei like there was no tomorrow. Then the girl said something that sent everyone into a state of shock._

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

**End Flashback**

"Listen kid, I am not your mother...so back off."

The little violet eyed girl got off her two "victims" and stood facing them on the verge of tears.

"But-but mommy, you have to remember me."

Jo noticed as tears threatened to go down the little girl's face.

'Oh geez, my weakness for children.'

Jo walked over to the child and picked her up in a motherly manner. The girl rested her head on Jo's shoulder.

"Mommy, are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, you and daddy always told me to never do spells, but I was dared to come back here."

The others eyed Jo. A spell? That must mean that Jo is not just a half-demon, but a witch as well.

"Hmm...I'll get you home, don't worry about that. As for now, why don't you hang out with Hiei, I'm sure he wants to spend time with you."

The girl seemed to smile triumphantly.

"Okay mommy."

Jo put the girl down and as she did, it hit her.

"Um, honey, what is your name anyway, for future reference?"

"Duh mommy, it's Raven."

That name, it had always been Jo's favorite and it suited the girl well.

As Jo went to walk into the kitchen, she pulled Botan along with her.

"Jo, what's going on?"

"That is my kid in there and Hiei's as well, I could feel it. What I want from you is to keep an eye on her 'cause her power is HUGE."

"But why me? Why not Hiei?"

"I trust you, that's all you need to know, okay?"

Botan nodded and went back in the other room.

Jo sighed.

'Now...ugh...I need to write a spell.'

Back in the other room, Hiei stared at his would-be daughter.

'Hn, she doesn't even look like me.'

"Of course I do daddy, my hair is like yours, except yours is funnier."

Ah, so she was a telepath as well.

"Daddy, I know you never tell mommy you love her, but I feel it. You should tell mommy, she will feel better if you do."

Hiei blinked, he wouldn't do that to Jo, would he? He could tell her that he loved her, couldn't he?

"Hn."

Raven smiled at her father, knowing that he did in fact take her advice.

After that, there was no more conversation between father and daughter in fear of messing up the future, Raven's idea.

About five hours passed before the others got worried about Jo and that damned spell, what was taking her so long? So Raven snuck away for a minute to check up on her mother.

"Mommy?"

Jo seemed to have fallen asleep, so Raven walked over to the sleeping Jo and nudged her awake.

"Hmm?"

"Mommy, do you have my spell?"

Jo suddenly jerked up.

'Shit, the spell?'

When Jo looked at the pad of paper in front of her, there was in fact a spell already written, but it wasn't in her handwriting, but someone elses, someone very familiar.

"Yeah, I've got the spell. You ready to go back...forward...you know what I mean."

The girl smiled and pulled Jo back into the living room where the others were waiting.

Jo glanced over at Hiei who was sitting by the window and looked like he was sleeping.

"Okay then, you ready Rae?"

The little violet eyed girl nodded.

(A/N: This is not a spell from Charmed, this is an original by me, so no one can sue, HEHE.)

_"Open the chains of time and space,_

_Set the prtal to another place._

_Take the power from the rhyme, _

_Send my daughter to her rightful time."_

And in a flash of purple light, Raven was gone, but her presence still stayed with the others.

A slight buzzing sound started to go through everyone's mind and no one knew what it was or where it was coming from.

As everyone turned to look over by the front window and rush of energy pushed its way into the apartment sending everyone across the room. Wind started picking up as if someone was making an entrance and that's just what happened.

Whatever it was, it didn't have a form, but was there.

"It's time we take back the halfling."

The shadows gathered around the unconcious Jo. Yusuke and Hiei, being the only concious ones, watched as the creature, whatever it was, took Jo away.

* * *

Yep, you can shoot me now. GAH, so much stuff going on, so little time.

Yeah, I'm doing alot lately and I'm going to try my best to squeeze this in between babysitting and cleaning. Plus I'm making a birthday present for a friend of mine so I can send it out before the 20th, so she gets it in time...yes I'm talking about you Miranda. I don't know anyone else with a July birthday, so you're special and get mentioned...I need an asprin or something 'cause I am indeed sick AGAIN. Oh well, I'll just suffer like I always do, HEHE.

I don't think there's anything else I need to mention, so until the next chapter, I'm out.

Rowan-chan


	8. Blue

**Chapter 8: Blue**

**A/N: I'm going to try and make this work. I'm not feeling my best and I want to try and at least get a chapter up every week so I don't strain myself. I was reading the Buffy the Vampire Slayer novelization of the final season and I can across the chapter/episode: "Conversations With Dead People" and I got a wild idea. I also took some inspiration from the episodes of Buffy where Angel looses his soul and you see flashbacks thanks to Whistler. So, this chapter will jump around, so here's the KEY: Bold is a flashback with Deirdre narrating them, **_Italics is music, _normal is the present. **Everyone get that, good, now on we go. Oh, and don't mind Deirdre, she's actually cool, despite her appearance. HINT, HINT! Oh, by the way, I would like to thank the reviewer who "shot" me for the last chapter, talk about a wake up call, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Blue by Angie Hart or any of the scenes that may seem similar to any Buffy episodes.

* * *

**

_Night falls, I fall,_

_And where were you, and where were you?_

As the rest of the group gain conciousness, they began to notice that something wasn't right, that someone was missing.

"She'll be fine, we just needed to borrow her for a bit," said a small, feminine like voice from the over in the direction of the door.

No one could make out a figure, but someone was indeed standing by the door. The scent of liquor lingered throughout the room.

Yusuke, being concerned over his sister's safety, didn't quite buy the person's statement.

"Oh, but Yusuke, you sister's fine. It's her call that you should be concerned about."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "What call?"

The figure then came into sight, but there was something about it that didn't settle well with anyone. Then by the flash of some light, they saw just what made them not fell right.

Whoever it was was either not human or just walking around decomposing all over the place. It was clearly a female, the age could be questionable. Her left eye was hanging out from it's socket, her throat looked like it had tryed to be ripped out. The gashes in her stomach looked like they were molding and yet they were still bleeding.

"That's not all..."

The figure turned around and there, right in the middle of her head, was a hole the size of a softball, at least.

When she turned back around, she wasn't agitated with the looks of disgust and revulsion she was recieving from the others. She chuckled a bit.

"There's no need for you to feel that way, what happened to me happened a long time ago. In fact, Miss Josephine didn't even give me those looks, she thought it was quite, what was that word she used, ah, intriguing."

There still was no responce from the others, so the figure chuckled again.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Deirdre, I was, am, something, but I'm Jo's guide, if that's what you would call it. I helped the girl throught her craziest times, okay there was only one, but it was, honestly, I had never seen her the way she was until then. It scared me, it scared all of us."

Kurama, who was deeply interested in Deirdre at this point, finally spoke up.

"How did she scare, how could she scare you."

Deirdre face, no matter how torn and mangled it was, it couldn't hide the little sign of failiure on her face.

"She got bad, like really bad. It seemed as if she had died and another...creature surfaced. She killed, not like she usually would do, she killed for the amusement of seeing others suffer under her."

_Warm skin, wolf grin, where were you?_

**Jo, heh, when I first met her, she was like she is towards you now. Then after a year or so, she slowly began to change, that is after she received a "gift" from someone.**

**"Hey, Deirdre, look what I found."**

**I watch as Jo, who was about fifteen at the time, come running into her bedroom holding a red velvet box.**

**"You'll never believe what I just found."**

**I just smiled at her. She was good for finding things as where things finding her.**

**"What, what did you find this time?"**

**Jo smirked at me and opened the box for me to see. When she opened it, I should have know, but it didn't hit me right off the bat. Inside the box was a necklace, more like a talisman, it was beatiful. By the way it looked, it was clearly pure silver, the little gemstone in it seemed to change colours as she took it out of the box. It clearly went from blue, to pure black.**

_I fell into the moon and it covered you in blue._

_I fell into the moon,_

_Can I make it right?_

_Can I spend the night?_

Hiei noticed something this time.

"She still wears it, but it's not black, it's more blue or purple."

Deirdre simply nodded, "Yes, that's because I had to teach her to control herself."

_High tide, inside,_

_The air was dew and where were you?_

**A week had passed since she had recieved that necklace and her mood began to change drasitcally. She had become more irratable, touchy, short-tempered.**

**One day I had found her in her room with an athemy, carving the word KILL into her wall. The word she carved did disturb me, but she always written on her walls, ya know, poems, songs, spells, things like that, but this was getting bad.**

**"Josephine, what'cha doing?"**

**When I had met Josephine, I only had the hole in my head and my eye torn out, but the rest of it happened after I asked her that one question.**

**Jo turned and just stared at me, her eyes seemed dead and her hair, her hair had taken on a raven colour.**

**"Josephine, what the matter?"**

**She seemed to laugh at me, not out loud, but with her eyes. **

**"You silly, silly being. You do not question me. Why do you guardians think that you have to know EVERYTHING?"**

**I was a bit taken back by her outburst. I never asked much of her, I just informed and helped out when I could, but I never asked her anything that she could have possibly been thinking about.**

**That's when it happened, she lunged at me, knocking me into the door, which had closed on it own.**

**"Josephine, what's wrong with you?"**

**When she looked back up at me, the necklace was glowing black and her eyes were her normal eyes, they were black, like all the way BLACK.**

**"Hmm, Deirdre, I wonder what would happen if I did, maybe, this."**

**She had then taken her athemy and ripped it across my stomach a couple times very quickly, obviously loving every minute of it.**

**"It seems that you can still bleed, that's good."**

**At that point she had taken hold of my neck, I didn't know her intentions. I had no clue whether she was going to snap my neck, strangle me, slit it, I just didn't know.**

**She still had that stare. I tryed to get away from her, but she wouldn't budge. Then she raise the athemy once more and just began slicing, pulling off skin in chunks. She honestly thought she was killing me, but she couldn't, I was already dead and somewhere inside her, she knew that as well.**

**I finally gave in and colapsed so she would stop. She laughed at this and kicked me aside, leaving the room with her athemy in hand.**

_While I, I died, _

_And where were you?_

Jo slowly regained conciousness and looked around. The room she was in was vaguely familiar. The walls...the walls, that was it. She was in her old room, the one were...

"DEIRDRE!"

"Ah, so the halfing decided to wake up."

Jo looked behind her and saw him, her friend and the last victim to the necklace.

"Ollie, what's going on?"

Ollie, with the hole in his chest where his heart used to be. The hole that Jo had indeed made herself.

"Your check up, you didn't forget now, did you?"

Jo shook her head. She knew about her checkup, how could she forget it.

"You ready?"

Jo sighed, "As I'll ever be."

_I crawled out of the world and you said_

_I shouldn't stay._

_I crawled out of the world._

_Can I make it right?_

_Can I spend the night?_

_Alone?_

_Alone?_

_Alone?_

**I watched Jo as she rampaged through the town, taking down everyone, even if they just as much as glanced in her direction.**

**While attacking one of her victims, a friend named Ollie had caught up with her and stopped her from killing the person.**

**"Jo, what are you doing?"**

**Before Jo could answer or attack again, Ollie had drug her to a nearby alley way and shoved her against the wall.**

**"What's wrong with you?"**

**"Nothing, why woul you think that?"**

**Ollie had seen what I had seen and knew that she was lying.**

**"Come on, lets go find Deidre."**

**And just as he turned his back, Josephine pinned him to a wall, brought up her athemy, and dug out Ollie's heart, right out of his chest.**

**"No Deirdre..."**

**Then she passed out.**

_I fell into the moon_

_And it covered you in blue._

_I fell into the moon._

"...That's never been able to leave Josephine's mind. She has so much guilt over hurting me and killing Ollie."

As Yusuke went to say something, the buzzing sound came back as well as the shadows. Deirdre seemed to be happy with the shadows arrival.

"Ah, there's our Josephine."

Right as Deirdre said that, Jo stepped out of the shadow as well as a boy that had a hole in his chest, who obviously had to be Ollie.

Jo sight clearly made Deirdre proud to be her guardian, attacked or not, she still cared for Jo.

"Josephine, I hope the check up went fine."

Jo smiled, "Yes it did, no black aura at all."

Satisfied with the answer, Deirdre walked up to Jo and touched her face lightly.

"I must go now, but I will be nearby as will Ollie. You take care. There are alot of people here who care for you dearly."

Jo nodded.

Before Ollie took off, she had one more thing to say.

"Oh and Yusuke, don't be to overprotective, she just wants you to love her, not worry about her so much."

Then they were gone.

Jo stood staring at where her two friends had been standing.

"She told you, didn't she, about me, about the necklace?"

Jo sighed and began to walk towards her room, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, obviously Yusuke.

"No, don't ask anymore. I just need...time."

Yusuke released his hand from Jo's shoulder and everyone watched as she walked to her room and shut the door leaving the others to just wonder what was really inside that head of hers.

In Jo's room, she just lay there on her bed starting at the ceiling.

_Can I make it right?_

_Can I spend the night?_

_Alone?

* * *

_

THERE! I did it and that only took me three hours to do. How proud you all must be.

Yeah, so this will be updated once a week, so I can come up with a pretty good idea for the chapter and type it out so it's like this and not too short.

Ugh, I am indeed sick and it sucks, I'm dragging myself arround everywhere. It's funny though 'cause it's cloudy today and cold, so I have a blanket wrapped around me and slippers. To be brutally honest, it looks like I'm ready for winter, but hey, I hate the cold.

I think that's it for now, so yeah, I'm outie.

Rowan-chan


	9. Storyteller

**Chapter 9: Storyteller**

**(A/N: This chapter will be sorta like the last, except normal text is third person POV and bold text is Deirdre talking. I have no clue where I got this idea, but I thought of it, said what the hell, and decided to just use it.)

* * *

**

**I thought it was gonna be a good idea, but it backfired on me. All my good ideas do, but um, yeah everyone notices. This one was guaranteed to work, but it didn't.**

**It all started with a girl...**

**Scratch that, it all started with a damn vile that I had conjured to help Josephine and the others understand her past and why she found the amulet she wears.**

"I dunno Dei, you're spells always go ka-blewey (A/N:I made up a word...or a new spelling) and I don't want to to go blind again."

**Okay, so she was right, but the whole blind thing...it was only temporary. That is, if temporary could mean six months.**

"Come on, the others will be there, they will all be able to see and understand you."

Jo sighed heavily and nodded her head.

"Yay, I new I could break you."

Jo turned around and gave Deirdre the stare down.

"You made me sound like a horse."

Deirdre sweatdropped, then grabbed Jo by the arm, took to the room with the others.

After a moment of explaining what was going on and how it worked, Deirdre began to set everything up.

**Now, this spell was supposed to be the easiest thing in the world...HEH...that was dead wrong.**

When the symbols were drawn and everyone, except Koenma and Botan who were not there at the time, made a circle, the spell was ready to begin.

"M'kay, now everyone has to take this vile and take a sip, not a gulp, a sip out of it," Deirdre explained.

Yusuke was the first one to drink out of the vile. When he brought it down, everyone watched closely to see if there were any side effects. (A/N: Why in the seven hells, did I make Yusuke the guinepig or however you spell it...GEEZ, I'm really messed up.)

When nothing happened to Yusuke, one by one they all took sip out of the vile.

"Now set what's left of the vile in the middle of the circle, it will be like a heart."

As they all sat in the circle, they waited patiently for something to happen, but nothing came.

Jo sighed.

"Way to go Dei, nothing's happening."

How wrong she was.

A sudden blast of white light swept over the room and everyone looked like they were going to be sick. No one noticed that the blast knocked Deirdre unconcious.

Everyone except Jo and Hiei had gotten up and walked away from the circle. Hiei was still sitting as if nothing happened, but Jo on the other hand had fallen over and was staring into nothing.

While Keiko was throwing up in a plant on the other side of the room, Yusuke came stumbling back towards the circle and as he stepped into it, he crushed the glowing vile sending a smoke out of it.

Everyone suddenly stopped.

**Did I mention that this one was only partially my fault...Yusuke was the one who stepped on the vile.**

**Anyway...**

Everyone looked at their surroundings. Nothing looked familiar and to some, that didn't matter 'cause getting away was all that mattered.

Jo was still just laying there blinked and noticed that she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"What happened to the school, did someone throw me in the teachers lounge?"

All eyes went to the blondish haired girl that no one knew.

"Who are you," they all asked in unison.

The only ones who knew each other were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko, then Hiei and Kurama, and Hiei knew Yukina. Other than that, no one knew the others.

Jo continued to lay on the floor staring across from her. She saw a goth looking guy sitting in the spot she was looking. Jo kept her face straight with no emotion just staring at the goth.

'Am I even at the school? Was I kidnapped?'

As Jo scratched her head, she noticed something. She jolted up and ran her hands through her hair, she then began to panic.

"Someone cut my hair! WHO CUT MY HAIR OFF!"

Keiko walked up to the panic girl and put an arm around her.

"It's okay, I don't know what's going on, but it's okay."

Jo sniffled, "My hair was as long as yours."

"But my hair isn't that..."

Keiko reached back and grabbed her hair, it was at least down to her mid back. That's not how it was supposed to be.

"Okay, my hair grew. Um, I'm Keiko."

"I'm Josephine...I'm supposed to be at the school and if I'm not, I'll get in trouble again."

"You don't really act your age, how old are you?"

"I'm only thirteen."

"Well, I'm fourteen."

The two girls looked at each other and realized something.

"You don't look you age," the said in unison.

Everyone remained silent for a minute, until Jo noticed something.

"Sweetness, a corpse. It looks sorta fresh too."

Jo got up and walked over to where Deirdre was still knocked out. The others watched as the blonde haired girl started nudging the corpse with her foot. Suddenly, what the thought was a corpse sighed and Jo backed away.

**As much as I like Josephine sticking her foot into my side, I had to do something.**

Yusuke walked up to where Deirdre layed and also nudged her.

"Seems dead, the damn thing's eye is hanging out. I have no clue how it's still breathing."

Jo looked over as Yusuke.

"Do I know you or something, you seem oddly familiar."

"Heh, I doubt it."

Jo shrugged.

"Maybe it's the hair colour. My hair's the same colour as yours."

A roar of laughter broke through the room and it left Jo really confused.

"What? What'd I say?"

Hiei, who was still sitting there, looked up at the girl.

"Baka, you're hair is nearly white."

And again, Jo's hands went to her head and she began to panic.

"What do you mean, almost white? My hair is BLACK!"

Kuwabara piped up this time, "Yeah shrimpy, your hair is really black."

"Well geez, you should talk ogre, I'd rather be small 'cause I can fit through doors."

"I can fit through doors."

Jo snickered, "Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that."

Jo then walked over to the couch and sat next to the red head who glared at her and Jo caught this.

"What's your problem?"

Before anyone else could say anything, a groan caused everyone to look over at the so-called corpse.

**...Here we go...**

"Did the spell backfire or something?"

Deirdre sat up and looked around, everyone seemed to be staring at her in shock.

"Um, what's going on?"

Jo sighed, "Oh great, are we in some kind of zombie movie?"

"Josephine, it's me, Deirdre."

Jo began to flip out.

'How do I know a corpse? My teachers always said I was a weird one.'

Deirdre was beginning to get irratate with the way Jo was acting.

"Josephine, act your age, stop acting like you're thirteen again."

"I AM THIRTEEN!"

"...UH-OH..."

Yusuke walked up behind Deirdre.

"What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?"

"I did a spell to help your sister..."

"I don't have a sister."

"...Yes you do, Josephine's your sister, you all know each other, and we all did a spell to firgure out some of Jo's past, but it back fired."

When Deirdre looked at Yusuke, he wasn't paying attention, but looking at Jo who was looking at him.

"Yusuke?"

Deirdre began to poke Yusuke, trying to get his attention, but he kept staring at Jo.

"Ugh, I give up. If any of you want me, I'll be making the potion to get your memories back."

Kurama finally stood up and spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure, why not," Deirdre said without looking back.

So the two walked into the kitchen to work on the reversal potion.

Jo decided to go check on the goth who was still the only one who didn't move.

"So, um, I bet I know you...heh...what's your name?"

"Hn"

"M'kay then...so do you think we know each other?"

"Why would I lower myself into getting to know some filthy humans?"

"I dunno, I just think I know you, I..."

"I don't know you nor would I want to."

Before the goth could get up and leave, Jo grabbed his arm.

"No Hiei, don't leave."

Everyone in the room stopped.

"Whoa, I just had a memory surge."

"I guess I did lower myself to get to know you."

Hiei then sat back down next to the now very confused blonde without saying a word.

About an hour later, Deirdre and Kurama walked out of the kitchen with a new vile.

"So, when you guys go back to normal, you're not gonna kill me right?"

Everyone just looked at her. So she just handed Yusuke the vile and in the same pattern as before, they drank the potion.

When the potion was gone, the white light seemed to be sucked out of them and went into the vile.

Everyone turned to Jo.

"What?"

Jo noticed as Deirdre tapped on her head then pointed at Jo's head.

"Huh?"

"Goddess Josephine, just look at your head."

Jo slowly got up and walked herself to the bathroom. As she walked to the mirror, she braced herself.

When she finally looked at her reflection, she gasped.

"Oh. My. Goddess."

Her fingers gently touched her rainbow of raven, greyish-white, and blonde locks of hair. Apparently the spell took some of Jo's past and melded it with her present.

When she walked out of the bathroom, the others were waiting for her.

"Now this has to be the cheapest dye job ever...and I like it," she said giggling.

Yusuke smiled and wrapped an arm around his sister.

"Were you honestly that panicy about school back then?"

"Oh yeah, the teachers there scared me to death."

Just then Botan walked in and was immediatly confused.

"What happened in here?"  
Everyone, even Hiei, broke into laughter and left Botan scratching her head.

**I don't think they ever told Botan OR Koenma what happened that day. I was forgiven and Keiko kicked the sh...crap out of Yusuke for stepping on the vile.**

**We never really brought that day up again, in fear that it would come back to haunt us.**

**That day, when Jo's hair changed into all sides of her, she used her powers and grew it out again. I remember her hair when it was black and long, it was so lovely, but now it was even more gorgeous.**

**We all have our days, ya know, but this day...this day we were going to remember for a very, very long time.

* * *

**

I know it's been more than a week since I've updated, but I had to do a "family thing" Tuesday and yesterday was packed full of storms. Plus I had to write out my article for the newspaper...ugh, the pros of Harry Potter...I HATE HARRY POTTER.

By the way, if no one noticed, last week I posted the very first fic I have EVER written, it's called Humanities Best. I just found it, sent it to some friends and reviewers and they said I should post it, so I did. I'll try and update that one as soon as I can.

So until next time.

Buh-bye.

Rowan-chan


	10. Sight Unseen

**Chapter 10: Sight Unseen**

"Damn it, where is she," Yusuke mumbled.

Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, and Deirdre had been looking for Jo for the past two hours now and still no luck. Jo had said that she was going on her own little "adventure", meaning that she was going to look for some stray demons lurking around.

Deirdre tried to lighten the mood. "Maybe she's playing a game with us, she always like to….."

The other three turned and glared at her.

"Okay, I'll stop now."

Silence.

"I'm telling you, she's just playing around."

"Deirdre, would you stop already," Hiei yelled.

Deirdre struggled to get something out, but nothing came and she gave up.

Another forty-five minutes or so past and just when they were about to give up, Keiko found something.

"You guys, look at this."

When the others came were Keiko was standing, jaws dropped.

It looked as if a bomb had gone of. There were rocks and rubble all around, fires in various places, and then there was blood, not a lot, but it was there and it wasn't necessarily Jo's.

Yusuke looked around the wreckage, it looked like Jo's work, but where was she. As he continued to look around, a flash of blue and purple caught his eye. When he locked his eyes on the spot, he noticed Jo's amulet tangled in the rocks.

"She's here, we just have to find her."

Yusuke walked over to the tangled amulet and tore it out of the rocks. Without showing the others, although Hiei did notice, Yusuke stuffed the amulet in his jacket pocket.

"Jo, can you hear me?"

Hiei watched as Yusuke climbed over rocks in search of Jo, screaming her name every couple of seconds with no answer in response.

"Jo, answer me, damn it."

Finally a cry of pain was let out, even though it made the others cringe, at least they heard it.

"Yusuke, it's really dark."

'Jo, where are you?'

"HIEI? I can't see anything."

That struck the others as kind of odd for Jo. What did she mean she couldn't see anything.?

Fearing the worst, Keiko climbed up by Yusuke.

"Call her, keep her talking. I'll look for her voice, just keep her talking."

As Keiko started walking off, Yusuke started getting Jo to talk.

"Jo, I want you to talk to me, Keiko's looking for your voice, okay?"

There was no answer.

"JO?"

"I'm here, it just hurts to bad."

Hiei joined Yusuke in the questioning while Deirdre joined Keiko in looking for Jo.

"Onna?"

"Hiei, don't be mad, but I am scared."

Hiei looked over at Yusuke, who nodded.

"What happened?"

"Someone was here, they-they threw something in my face and I passed out. When I woke up, it was really dark and it's still dark."

"Are you okay now?"

"It's still burns really bad, but...I lost my amulet."

"Yusuke has it."

"Is it alright?"

"Onna, it's an amulet, you'll live without it."

"PFT, that's what you think. Where did Keiko go?"

Keiko stood by what looked like an entrance, but it was blocked by even more rocks.

"Jo, honey, are there alot of rocks around you, possibly surrounding an entrance?"

"I think there was, you want me to try and move them?"

"No, don't get up?"

Yusuke laughed. "Keiko, remember she's telekinetic."

"Oh, that's right. Jo, do you think you could move the rocks?"

"I'll try."

The cavern shook as the rocks began to seperate and the entrance became bigger. When the rumbling stopped, Keiko and Deirdre walked in.

"Josephine, will this lead directly to you or do we have to take a different route at one point."

When no answer came, Deirdre and Keiko began to take the path. About twenty feet down the path they heard Yusuke yell from outside the little cavern.

"Did you find her yet?"

Keiko yelled back. "Not yet, but I think we're close. I think she's using her fire cuffs."

Keiko was right, when the orange-yellow glow was finally in complete focus, they saw Jo sitting against a wall with her head down.

"Yusuke, we found her."

While the fire still burned around Jo's wrists, Keiko grabbed Jo's chin and lifted her face up. What she saw made her heart break and made a fire grow within her.

The skin around Jo's eyes was different hues of red and pink, it looked more irratated than burned. Her eyes were still violet, but they seemed unfocused. Keiko followed the redness on Jo's face to her right ear. From the way the redness was, it did indeed seem that Jo was attacked, but by who?

"What happened to her?"

Keiko turned around and saw Yusuke and Hiei standing behind her, apparently quite disturbed by what they saw.

Jo lifted her head slowly and looked around.

"Where are you guys?"

No one said anything as Jo lifted her right hand and started to feel for bodies.

Yusuke seemed to understand what his sister was asking for and knelt down infront of her. He then grabbed her hand and put in on his cheek.

"Yusuke?"

He nodded, moving her hand with his head.

"Are the others with you?"

"If others you mean Keiko, Hiei, and Deirdre, then yes they are here. We have to get you out of here."

Jo nodded, her eyes still looking down.

Yusuke helped Jo get to her feet, then started to walk off. Deirdre and Keiko followed behind.

Hiei watched as Jo stood confused and never moved an inch. Finally Jo took a step and fell into a boulder.

"Baka, are you blind, it's not that dark in here?"

Jo raised her head and looked around.

"Hiei, I still can't see anything and I can barely hear on my right side."

Hiei's eyes went wide with anger.

'Yusuke, get your ass back here, NOW!'

Hiei walked up to Jo and waved a hand in front of her face, no reaction. He then brought his hand by her right ear and snapped his fingers, Jo's head turned a bit.

"What are you doing, I heard something."

"Jo, you're blind and almost deaf in you right ear, who did this to you?"

Hiei helped Jo stand up again and let her lace her arm with his.

"I don't know what happened, I remember I killed a demon then I heard someone chanting something, so I went to see what it was. I ended up getting a some kind of powdery stuff thrown in my face and it started burning, then I passed out."

As soon as Jo finished, they were at the entrance of the little cavern, Yusuke was standing there.

"Why did you want me to come back...and why is Jo clinging to you like that?"

Hiei and Jo began to walked off again, but Hiei did answer Yusuke's question.

"Your sister's blind and partially deaf in her right ear."

Then they walked out of the cavern. Yusuke stood there for a second then caught up with Hiei and Jo.

"What did it, what did this to her?"

"We'll have to find out, then kill them."

Yusuke nodded then laced his arm with Jo's free arm and the three of them walked out of the caverns.

Back in the cavern a person in the shadows watched them leave. Who ever it was laughed, then too jumped out of the cavern in another direction.

* * *

M'kay, now that I can say didn't wasn't just made up out of the blue, but was based on a dream I had a couple of nights ago. I know who blinded Jo(me) and that will be revealed soon, but probably not in the next chapter.

Well, I'm gonna have to cut this short 'cause we're under a bunch of Severe Thunderstorm Warnings and Tornado Warnings...the life I live. Plus, I'M PANICING 'cause it's windy as hell out there, so I hope I'll live.

Rowan-chan

P.S- This is after the storms, I LIVED, nothing happened...as usual.


	11. Power Glitch

**Chapter 11: Power Glitch**

**A/N: Um yeah, so I'm changing my user name. I dunno, fire-demon-goddess just seemed to be getting a bit old and I felt that I needed a change up, if that makes sense to anyone. So the new name is, Flaming Goddess, which is what I am and I'm gonna burn the school...yep, school is officially starting soon. HEHEHE!)

* * *

**

Keiko sat by the front door in the livingroom watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara moved the furniture around.

"Yusuke, why are you two doing this again?"

Yusuke, who was helping Kuwabara move the couch, looked up at Keiko then shrugged, then he turned back to helping with the couch.

"This isn't some cruel joke towards Jo, is it?"

Yusuke dropped the couch and turned to face Keiko.

"What kind of brother do you think I am, of course it's for Jo."

Keiko huffed, "Yusuke, she's blind, you've seen how hard it is for her to get around when everything is in the right place and now you're moving the furniture around."

Before anyone could say anything else, Jo's bedroom door opened and the muti-colour haired girl stepped out. She seemed a bit dazed. Jo stumbled her way down the hallway, bumping into the walls, tables, whatever was there she hit it.

When Jo finally made it out of the hall way, she ran right into the back of the couch.

"Okay, who put that there? I bet you know, right Yusuke?"

Yusuke's mouth hung open.

Jo shook her head, "Yes, Yusuke, I know you did this and that you can hear everything I'm saying."

As Yusuke still tryed to understand how exactly his blind sister knew he was there, Keiko guided Jo to the couch.

"You shouldn't be up and walking around in you condition."

Jo sighed, "Well, if I wasn't having visions every few minutes then I would stay in my room, buy nope, can't."

"What do you mean visions?"

"You know, premonitions. Nothing much, till now. Before I would just get glimpses of what had happened to me, now it's all fire and brimstone, literally."

Yusuke stared at his sister trying to understand how exactly she had gotten premontions when that's not even her power, unless her powers were growing due to her being blind. He suddenly felt someone nudge him in the arm and make him blink.

"Urameshi, shouldn't you ask her who did this to her or what the person looks like," asked Kuwabara.

Yusuke just shrugged. He was still astounded that Jo had come out of her room after a week of seclusion. They had never heard her complain, infact she never said anything to anyone, out loud or telepathically, or so said Hiei.

The next thing that broke Yusuke's thoughts was Jo screaming out in pain. The scream was so piercing it broke windows.

Yusuke stood shocked and watched as Keiko and Kuwabara struggled to keep Jo restrained and not flaying around. From what it looked like, it looked as if Jo was have some sort of convulsion or possibly a premonition, he didn't know. He didn't ask. Yusuke just stood there watching his sister.

"Urameshi, stop staring and help us."

"Yusuke? Are you even listening to us?"

Yusuke continued to stare without blinking.

'I can hear you, I just don't know what to do.'

While still thrashing around, Jo managed to get something out.

"Yusuke...I need...I need you."

Yusuke finally blinked and ran over to Jo.

When he saw his sister, he was shocked, she was crying. Not just crying, but crying blood.

"Keiko, go call the others, NOW," screamed Yusuke.

Keiko did as told and Yusuke help Kuwabara keep Jo down.

By the time the others had all arrived, Jo had stopped thrashing around and was now twiching every now and then, but besides that, it had all stopped just as it had started.

Yusuke sat by his sister unconsciously rubbed Jo's hair down like a mother would while she got what rest she could.

Everyone felt it, this was going to be a long night.

The girls seemed to all doze off around two or so in the morning, but the guys stayed up, for Jo's sake.

It wasn't until four that everything started up again.

Yusuke, who was dozing at the time, felt a twitch on his shoulder.

'Uh-oh, not again.'

The twiching got rougher until it was full on shaking.

"Guys, she doing it again."

The others who hadn't seen what happened before stood in shock as Jo's convulsions came back.

"She needs room, take her a bedroom," Hiei said grabbing underneath Jo's arms.

Yusuke, saw what Hiei was doing and grabbed Jo's kicking legs.

In Jo's room, she continued to thrash around, what was different from before was the jolts of purple energy that flickered at the tips of Jo's fingers.

Restraining the girl was harder this time around as well, so everyone backed up and watched Jo cringe in pain.

Then out of the blue, Jo stopped seizing and sat up. She simply stared at the window on the other side of the room. Her fingers were still crackling with purple energy.

She slowly turned her head towards the others.

"Where is he? I know he's here."

Keiko walked over to Jo, "Honey, who are you talking about?"

Jo still stared at the others, "The person who did this to me, I know who it was, it was..."

* * *

There, I said not this chapter, but the next one after this. Who knows, maybe I'll get it up this week. I finally figured out myself who it should be and why they did it. Honestly, it wasn't supposed to be like it was and seem like it was done on purpose...okay, I'm gonna stop there, I don't want to give too much away right now, so I'll leave it at that it wasn't done purposely...so yeah, that's it. 

-Jen (Flaming Goddess)


	12. Visions

**Chapter 12: Visions**

_"Where is he? I know he's here."_

_Keiko walked over to Jo, "Honey, who are you talking about?"_

_Jo still stared at the others, "The person who did this to me, I know who it was, it was..."

* * *

_

Jo flintched a bit when as she broke off the sentence and when Yusuke went to touch his sister's shoulder, she jerked back clutching her head.

The visions of what had happened that night filled Jo's head once again, but this time she actually the whole thing.

_Inside the Vision_

_BAM!_

_A demon engulfed in flames goes flying into the nearest wall. _

_"Oh come on, I thought demons were supposed to be tough."_

_Jo watched as the demon in flames burned to a cinder._

_"Well, that's no fun. Oh well."_

_As she turned to walk away, Jo felt someone behind her. It wasn't a hunch, she actually felt the person behind her, as if the person wanted to be noticed. So she decided to play the helpless human girl._

_"Oh my, I'm just a helpless little human girl, all alone, wandering in a dark building at night. What shall I do?"_

_She heard the "thing" behind her move again._

_"Okay, this is boring, if you're gonna attack me, do it now or just let me leave."_

_Jo heard whatever it was move again, but towards her. She prepared herself for an attack._

_"Okay big boy, come and get me."_

_And so it did. The demon jumped out of the shadows and lunged at Jo. She ducked as it jumped over her._

_"Give me a break."_

_The demon turned back around, this time it had a spike sticking out of each wrist. Jo raised an eyebrow._

_"Ooh, ya gonna stab me now, slice and dice...heh, I don't think so."_

_Jo pulled her wrists up to her chest then threw them back down at her side, flames surrounding them._

_The demon lunged again, swinging the spikes at Jo who dodged them each time. This demon had guts if it was take her on. It continued to strike and Jo continued to dodge. She sighed._

_'Now this is boring, I could get more entertainment watching Keiko slap the shit out of Yusuke.'_

_Getting fed up, Jo dodged one more time, but instead of coming back up, she slammed her head into the demon's gut causing it to stumble back._

_"Stupid human bitch."_

_Jo smirked, "Besides the stupid part, yes, I am a human bitch and you're charcoal."_

_The demon charged again, but this time he went through Jo. When he turned around, the human bitch standing before his smirked and disappeared. He thought she was gone, but he was wrong. As he stood, he stopped in mid-motion, a feeling of fire crept up his back. The demon exploded into a display of ashes, Jo standing on the other side of them._

_Jo smiled in triumph, even though this demon was weaker than most, she still felt good about the kill. Jo closed her eyes and concentrated to hear if there were any other foot steps and indeed, there were and they sounded familiar._

_'Ah what the hell, one more couldn't kill me.'_

_True the demon wouldn't kill her, just blind her and make her deaf on one side. (A/N: Ooh, I feel the revealing coming up.)_

_As she turned around, she came face to face with the demon. She sighed in relief._

_"Oh, it's just you, I bet you saw me take on those demons. Did I kick ass or what?"_

_Who ever was with her nodded._

_"So why are you here, I bet the other sent you to babysit me. It's okay, I'm done anyway."_

_Jo went to leave, but the person grabbed her arm and threw her across the room into a cavern._

_"What the hell, what's your damage."_

_The person stepped quickly across the room and as Jo went to stand up, the person grabbed her left shoulder and pushed her against the wall. The person then reached into HIS pocket and pulled out a vile of red liquid._

_Jo began to struggle._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_The person raised the vile and tipped it causing two drops to touch near Jo's eyes, burning her._

_"Stop NOW!"_

_But the person didn't stop, he continued to dump the burning liquid on Jo's eyes, but it all went wrong from there._

_Jo struggled more and more, which in her case, was the wrong thing to do. When she pulled to hard, the liquid splashed and went into her ear causing her to scream in pain. _

_The person backed away._

_"What did you do to me? Why did you do this, WHY Kurama..."_

_End Vision_

"...Why Kurama, why?"

While the others stood shocked, Yusuke's blood began to boil. How could someone he trusted so much hurt his sister?

Jo felt a spark and looked up, she could see Yusuke, he was glowing, everyone was glowing. She could see the silhouettes of everyone in the room.

Jo stood up slowly, watching the silhouette of her brother closely. When her brother went to strike at Kurama, Jo stepped forward and grabbed Yusuke's wrist.

"Jo, what the hell?"

Jo's eyes stayed on Kurama.

"It was supposed to be different, right? You tryed to help my powers advance since they were struggling, but I moved."

Kurama nodded and Yusuke pulled his hand back.

An useasy silence hung in the room, but was broken when Yukina realized something.

"She isn't blind anymore."

The comment finally kicked in and the uneasiness left.

Jo shook her head, "Nah, Yukina I'm still blind, but I can see silhouettes and sence everyone, which helps alot. So no more Jo running into closed doors that Yusuke shuts on her."

Oh how the dirty looks flew in Yusuke's direction.

Yusuke shrugged, "It was funny...she usually runs into everything...I'm going now."

It wasn't over, everyone except Kurama and Hiei went after Yusuke.

Jo smiled, it seemed everything was somewhat back to normal. When she turned to face Hiei, she could tell that he was staring at Kurama.

"Hiei, you stare long enough at him, you'll burn a hole."

"Hn."

Hiei turned to walk out of the room, but Jo caught his arm. Jo felt a rush when she touched him. She quickly shut her eyes. Still clutching Hiei's arm, she opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my goddess, I can see everything."

As Jo went to let go, Kurama pressed her hand back down.

"You're still partially blind, what is happening now is Hiei's helping you see through his Jagan."

Jo turned to Hiei, "So does that mean I get to follow you everywhere."

Hiei rolled his eyes, let go of Jo, and walked out the door.

Jo went to go after him, but was stopped when she ran...into the door. Kurama caught her from falling over.

"Damn door, always attacking me."

Jo looked up at Kurama, she could tell he was still feeling guilty. That caused Jo to sigh.

"You better chear up or I will kick you."

"Just a kick?"

"Ooh, you want more."

"I'll drop you on your butt."

Jo willingly gave up and Kurama let her go. As she walked out the now OPEN door, she turned back and smiled.

"The visions suck sometimes, but they're okay. Well, just not the fire and brimstone."

"Fire and brimstone?"

Jo looked down, then back up at Kurama.

"Something's coming, I don't know what, but it's gonna be nasty as hell."

Jo didn't wait for a reaction, she just walked out the door leaving Kurama alone.

'I was right, there is something coming.'

* * *

HAH, there it is, I did say later this week and guess what? It's later this week. I hope it was good enough for ya.

I have already been thinking about what I'm going to do after this fic is done and over with, which isn't anytime soon, but I've been thinking and I have two ideas for my next fic, but I'm only gonna use one. I thought you'd all like to hear what they'd be about.

The first one is simple, if you've seen the movie Cruel Intentions, that's what it would be like. I ran this one past someone and they said and I quote "NOOOOOOOO". Heh, that's Andi. LOL!

The second one was a thought I had and I personally liked it. Okay, Kurama was reborn, we all know that, but what about Kuronue. So here's the senario, Kuronuue IS infact reborn, but not as a guy, but as a girl who is looking for his/her pendant, you know the one. It would go on like that and end up being a Kurama/Kuronue fic. The funny thing about it would be the fact that Kuronue is now a girl, not a girly-girl, but a tomboy 'cause well, he's a guy in a girls body, which makes sense.

So, let me know what you think and I'll be back next chapter.

-Jen


	13. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Chapter 13: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

Waiting, that what everyone was doing at that moment. They were waiting for Jo, who had been apparently sneaking out at night and coming in around the time who ever was at the apartment would get up. Tonight however, she was to be caught and by the looks of it, she was running late.

The girls had given up with waiting for Jo, so they were all out, Kuwabara stayed by Jo's room in case she came in through there. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei stayed in the livingroom if she came through there.

It wasn't until around four or so that Jo's footsteps could be heard. Although, she wasn't exactly trying to be quiet about getting back to the appartment either, she was running, obviously wearing her combat boots.

Yusuke, wanting to scare the, um, (LANGUAGE) shit out of Jo opened the door. Kurama and Hiei stood beside Yusuke. They watched as Jo ran and somehow managed to slip and fall on her butt right in front of the door way.

Jo didn't seem to notice the guys standing there in the doorway as she yelled at herself.

"First, ya go and get blind, now you keep falling down. What's next?"

"Try being grounded."

_BUSTED!_

Jo slowly turned her head to see her brother, Kurama, and Hiei standing there as she lay on the ground.

"Wow, jogging sure in dangerous in the morning," Jo said in her sad attempt to cover up.

Yusuke shook his head and walked back into the apartment smiling, Hiei joined him. That left Jo, still on the ground, and Kurama who was still looking down at her, but then shook his head and helped her up.

"Am I in trouble?"

Kurama smiled.

"I highly doubt it. This is Yusuke, he can't stay mad for to long."

"I hope you're right."

When Jo walked in, everyone was sitting there staring at her.

"There a really good reason I went out tonight."

The stares continued.

"Seriously, there is."

More...staring.

"See, I got this lead from my visions and um, well you see, I uh, had to go out and well...the squirrels chased me and I ran home."

It was really obvious that Jo was lying, so to get out of it Jo rolled her eyes to the back of her head and "fainted". The others rolled their eyes.

Jo opened one eye and saw that the group was still staring at her.

"Okay, who's gonna yell at me?"

Yusuke went to say something, but Keiko put a hand over his mouth before he could make an idiot of himself.

"Jo, no one's nessicarily mad, we're just concerned, that's all. Try not to sneak out so late at night, you do have curfew you know."

Jo sat up and nodded. The silence came back and Jo yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna try and sleep, too much excitement going on in here."

Kurama watched Jo walk towards the her room, but stop at her door and shake her head.

Jo felt someone watching her and looked back into the living room and saw Kurama watching her.

'It's okay, don't worry about it.'

Then she walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Back in the livingroom, everyone except Kurama and Hiei were confused as to Jo's comment on visions and yet, they let it go.

The next morning Jo walked out of her room and found everyone scattered around the around the apartment sleeping.

'...Weirdos...'

As she went to walk into the kitchen, a voice stopped her.

"I can tell you that I'm not a weirdo."

Jo turned around and faced Kurama who was sitting up on the couch with his arm resting on the back.

"Oh, but Kurama you are indeed weird."

"How so?"

"Well, you're a kitsune, that's not normal, that's weird."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

Jo sighed, "Well, it is unusual."

"Uh-huh, I want to talk to you."

"'Bout what?"

Kurama didn't use any word, but pointed to his eyes. Jo imediatly understood, so she pointed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, they well, talked.

"Did you really have a lead?"

"Yeah, but a dead end since the shaman I went to see was dead."

"You went to see a shaman?"

"That's what I saw, the vision practically screamed 'GO TO THE SHAMAN'."

Kurama smirked.

"What?"

"It amuses me how you can go from very serious to childish in no time at all."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Heh, I bet you think of Yusuke when I do that."

"No, with you it's a bit different. It's cute when you do it."

"Am I supposed to blush?"

"Not nessicarily."

A groan from out in the livingroom made Kurama and Jo's conversation come to a stop.

Before anyone could go look for the two, Jo got up and went to walk back into the livingroom, but before she made it out, Kurama grabbed her by the arm.

"Is this mainly between the two of us."

"Yeah, Hiei doesn't even know what I've seen, only that's I've had visions."

Strong arms wrapped around Jo's waist.

"Always the flirt?"

"Just to you."

"Good, now I've gotta go, Buffy's on."

Kurama let go of Jo and was a bit confused as to when Jo started watching Buffy of all things.

"Yusuke, give me the damn remote."

Kurama walked into the livingroom to see the two siblings fighting over the remote.

Jo bent over and bit Yusuke in the arm thus winning the remote.

"Jo, that hurt. Do you even know what episode is on?"

Jo turned to Yusuke smirking.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's episode nineteen of season six called 'Seeing Red' which aired May 7, 2002. It's the episode where Willow goes evil and she goes after Warren. When she finds him, she catches him with vines or something and tells him 'bored now', then she flays him alive. It's really cool."

Everyone sat amazed at how Jo knew that and left her alone to laugh at Warren get killed by Willow.

Kurama on the other hand watched Jo as the girl who sees everything.

* * *

Uh-oh, could Hiei have competition? Hehe, I'm so evil. Who knows what I could possibly do with the couplings, I mean I am the authoress.

HEHE, that Buffy thing, I can mentally go through every episode start to finish, but I go to my one book to get the air dates, that's the only thing I don't know.

Ugh, school starts Tuesday, so who knows when I'll get the next chappie up, but I'll try my best to get one up ASAP. School...--cries hysterically--...it starts again.

Oh, as for the title of this chappie, don't ask. That song just got jammed into my head for some reason. HAHAHA!

Anywho, yeah, that's it for now, so I'm outie.

-Jen


	14. PEEPS, Don't AskThe Authoress Is Ill

**Chapter 14: PEEPS, Don't Ask...the authoress is ill**

"Touch it."

"No, you touch it."

"I'm not touching it."

"Well, neither am I."

"Is it alive?"

"How should I know?"

Keiko and Jo stood at the true doorway of evil...the refrigerator. The refrigerator that Yusuke had neglected to clean ever since...well ever. They had spent just about an hour cleaning the livingroom, after a "hurricane" named Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone through. They had finished the rest of the kitchen EXCEPT the fridge, which they were currently arguing over who should clean it.

"He's your brother."

"Well, he's your boyfriend."

"You live with him."

That comment hit Jo and gave her the chance to strike back.

Jo turned her head towards Keiko, "You slept with him!"

Keiko blushed furiously and turned her head.

"No I didn't."

Jo nodded slowly smirking, "Uh-huh, then why so you stay here overnight sometimes. Oh, and why is it in Yusuke's room you slut."

Keiko wasn't offended by the slut comment due to the fact that Jo was constantly calling everyone bitches and sluts...it was just Jo. (A/N: HEHE, actually, that's mine, I call everyone I hang out with at school a bitch or a slut...but they know by now that I'm joking.)

Keiko mumbled something.

"What did you say," asked Jo tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing important."

"M'kay then, you get the fridge, I'll clean my room."

As soon as Jo walked out of the room, Keiko caught on to something.

"HEY, you're room never gets messy. You cleaned it yesterday and the day before...you clean your room everyday."

Jo poked her head around the corner, "Yeah, but I need to clean it again."

Keiko put her hands on her hips, "And why is that?"

"'Cause the's little bits on paper and dirt on my carpeting. Oh and even though I made my bed, I sat on it during our break and it's all ruined, I must make it again."

And again, Jo was gone. Keiko turned to the opened fridge and grimaced.

"I'll get Yusuke to clean it," Keiko said as she shut the door.

As she did, a loud thump came from Jo's room, even though the girl was constantly tripping and running into things, everyone felt it would be to check up on her and make sure her telekinesis didn't back fire and make her desk or bed pin her to the wall again.

When Keiko walked into Jo's room, she found Jo collapsed by her desk.

"Oh, what did you do?"

Keiko walked over to Jo and knelt down by her.

"Jo, we know you make quick recoveries, so you can get up now."

No answer.

"Jo, stop kidding around."

Yet again, no answer.

Keiko slowly rolled Jo's unconcious body over and paniced.

Jo's head was bleeding at the hairline, which meant she had hit her head on the edge of the desk.

"Jo, wake up, say awake."

Jo still stayed limp, but Keiko's attention was taken away from Jo and was set on the doorway, where a slight knock came.

"JO!"

Yes, Jo stood in the door way. How? Keiko didn't know, but she was there.

Keiko looked at the Jo in the doorway, then at the Jo unconcious on the floor, then back to the Jo in the doorway.

The Jo in the door smiled and with her arm she telekinetically threw Keiko and the unconcious Jo into the wall, then shut and shut the door leaving the two girls unconcious in the room.

The Jo outside of the room was still smiling.

"Heh, funny how I can have so much freedom this way. Time to have some real fun."

(A/N: M'kay...cliffhanger for this chappie...NAH, don't feel like getting shot this time, so it's continuing now.)

By the time Yusuke and Kurama got back to the apartment, it was dark out and eerily quiet.

"Yusuke, aren't the girls supposed to be here?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Yeah, that or Jo made everyone leave so she could sleep, again. Kurama?"

Yusuke looked over at what Kurama was looking at.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but Jo should know what it's about."

Kurama put down what appeared to be two burned pieces of paper. One saying "fire" and the other saying "brimstone".

Yusuke walked to Jo's door and shouted, "Jo, did something happen?"

The only answer that came from the room was a groan.

Yusuke grabbed the doorknob and hessitated a bit, but opened the door to find his sister unconcious and his girlfriend slowly standing up. All he could do was stand in the doorway while Kurama walked into the room.

Behind Yusuke, Hiei had appeared. Hiei hadn't looked in the room, but was looking at Yusuke.

"Your sister's going crazy out there, she's burning down building, hurting people, there's something wrong with her."

Yusuke turned his head slightly, "Jo's in there, unconcious."

"Hn, she's out there, possibly killing people now."

"Hiei, she's in there, not outside killing."

Hiei looked around Yusuke and saw Jo laying on the floor. He knew he had smelt blood when he came in, but it never occured to him that it was Jo's.

"Even if she's here Detective, she's out there as well, I saw her."

At that moment, Kurama was helping Keiko out of the room.

"Yusuke, Hiei's right. Keiko told me before she was knocked out, she saw a second Jo."

Confusion then hit them. One Jo was unconcious in the room, but at the same time, there's another Jo running around in the public do who knows what and they're just standing around. So in a desperation to find the other Jo, the guys left Keiko with Yukina and Shizuru and went to find Jo.

Downtown looked like a big fire bomb went off. Buildings, cars, even plants were set ablaze. The guy were completely stumped. Jo would never do this, would she?

A voice behind Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara made them turn around.

"Could I ever do this, well I think I already did."

The guys turned around, shocked to see Jo standing ontop of a flaming van.

"Never thought I'd have a side like this now, did ya? Well guess what? I'm bringin' the fire and the brimstone and no one, not even you three are gonna stop me."

* * *

Now I'm done. Yep, school started, day two was today, I hated it, THE END.

As for the title of this chappie,...I had no name for it, so I called it PEEPS, you know, those little coloured sugar covered marshmallow bunnies and duckies. YUM! And for being ill, yes I am. I got sick the Sunday before school started and now I barely have a voice, so joy for me.

Hehe, who would have guess Jo had a bad side, PFT, everyone has a bad side, even if they deny it 'cause EVERYONE has one.

Yep, I'm done.

-Jen


	15. Fighting Your Alter Ego

**Chapter 15: Fighting Your Alter Ego**

"How did this happen," Deirdre asked sitting next to the unconcious Jo.

The girl's shrugged.

"I see, she never told you. It's like an odd form of astral projection. Jo can become two completely different people. One good and one bad."

Keiko grabbed her head, "What if the guys find the bad one and kill her, will it kill the good one?"

Deirdre shook her head, "No, although they are one person, they're two totally different bodies at this point. What you guys didn't know was that there was a war going on inside Jo, a fight for control between good and evil. Now it's physical, so someone's gonna win."

"One was in black. Her eyes were dark, so was her hair," Keiko stated.

"Yeah, figured as much."

A silence swept over the girls.

"I wonder what the guys are doing or if they even found her," Yukina said out of nowhere.

**blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah**

Yet again, an innocent bystanding van is blown up by a black fire ball.

Yusuke watched as the person he thought he knew went on a rampage of destruction.

'What the hell is wrong with her?'

Just as Yusuke thought that, Jo stopped and turned in Yusuke's direction.

"You think you can hide, but you can't. It's only a matter of time before I kill all of you and Light."

Yusuke ducked around the next building and headed back towards the apartment.

**blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah**

Back at the apartment, Hiei and Kurama had already made it back and they were all currently waiting for Yusuke to get back from the encounter with Jo, or Dark.

"She looks just like her, but her energy is so evil," Kurama said looking out the front window.

"Hn, she was clearly evil, all black and dark."

Before any other comments could be made, Yusuke walked through the front door.

"She's obviously crazy. She'll try and kill us without any hesitation and 'Light' too, whoever that is."

"I think I could answer that Yusuke."

All eyes went towards the hallway.

"WHOA!"

**blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah**

In the city, Dark, was still on rampage, but it was beginning to get really...

"BORING! Goddess, everyone goes and hides, I get no fun!"

"Oh, I'll give you plenty of fun!"

Dark turned and looked at the roof of the nearest building.

"What the hell is this, I thought you were down for good."

The figure jumped off the roof and landed infront of Dark.

A flash lightning struck then and showed a blonde haired, violet eyed girl dressed all in white.

"You can't get rid of me with a simple head wound, like the one you gave me."

Dark didn't say anything.

"So this is what it comes down to, huh, good versus evil for control, just imagine poor Jo out there while her Light and Dark battle, it's gonna be hard on her," Light sighed.

Dark on the other hand didn't care what happened to Jo...well, the Light in her anyway.

"The girl's been neutral for too long and I'm gonna take over."

Light nodded slowly, "That's right, keep telling yourself that."

"That's it bitch, there can only be one of us at the end and I can tell you that it isn't gonna be you."

Light began to back up, but Dark didn't seem to catch on to why she was, instead Dark started walking towards Light.

When Dark was in perfect range, Light gave the signal.

"Kurama, NOW!"

Before Dark could react, vines came through the ground and wrapped themselves around Dark.

"Bitch, what did you do?"

Light shook her head, "I'm doing what I have to do. Jo can't live with just one of us, you know that, so we have to become one again."

"OH HELL NO!"

Dark broke free from the vines and tackled Light to the ground just as it began to rain.

"BITCH, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Dark swung and made contact with Light's face. When Light turned back, blood was smeared all over the right side of her face from her nose.

Light smiled, "Ah, so it seems you have the guts to hit yourself."

"Oh shut up already."

Light shook her head, "Not likely, but you could duck."

"Huh?"

A figure at the speed of light came and shoved Dark off of Light.

Light sat up and wiped the blood with her hand. She then looked down and sighed.

"White, of all colours and it rains, so much mud."

Dark coughed up blood and glared at Light, "You're comlaining about mud, but not blood."

Light looked over at Dark and smiled, "Come on now, we both know how much we love blood, especially our own."

Light stood up and walked over towards Dark. Dark back away a bit, but stayed still. When Light held out her hand, Dark looked at it strangely.

"Oh just take it."

Dark hesitated, but took it. As she did a jolt went through her and her body began to feel weak.

"What are you doing to me?"

Light pulled Dark up to eye level and smiled, "What do you think, I'm taking over and you have to suffer."

Dark paniced and shook her head. She tried to pull away, but her hand was already mended with Light's.

With a flash of grey light, they were both gone.

**blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah**

The others waited and hoped that the outcome would come as Light had promised.

Sitting was the worst thing any of them had ever done.

The storm outside grew and worry began to wash over everyone, but a sudden knock at the door made everyone jump.

Yusuke slowly got up and walked to the door, hesitantly he opened the door.

Outside the door was a drenched, blood covered Jo. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her, due to the fact that she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Her lip quivered as she looked up at her older brother.

"I'm really cold Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled and rushed her inside.

"Are the together again?"

Jo looked over at Kurama and nodded, "Yeah, they're together again, bonded."

Keiko got up and grabbed Jo's arm, "Now you go take a hot shower and go to bed and don't get up till I tell you."

Jo rolled her eyes and did as told.

She was never quite the same after that day, but she went on.

What no one knew was that there was a far more worse force out there waiting to come out itself.

* * *

THERE, DONE! I'm happy, so I bet everyone else is as well.

Yep yep, nothing more to say, so enjoy and I'll be back soon with another chappie.

-Jen


	16. Hesitation

**Chapter 16: Hesitation**

**(A/N: I'm telling you now, since school started and my newspaper job, updating is going to be sorta hard so that means some of the chapters will be shorter than usual, unless I'm having some sort of writer spark, but I promise to do my best for all of you. Oh, weekly updates will still come as normal.)

* * *

**

"No, I'm not giving them up."

"It's only for a little while, nothing to serious."

"I don't care how long, you are not taking my powers."

Jo huffed and walked out of the classroom leave a startled Deirdre.

In the hallways, Jo looked into the classrooms with open doors. The second room she passed, 8th grade meditation, how she remembered that...

* * *

_"Miss Josephine are you even trying to clear your mind?"_

_A fourteen year old Jo looked up at the teacher and shook her head._

_"Would you care to volunteer to lead the class today?"_

_As Jo went to say no, the teacher interupted her, "Of course you would love to volunteer."

* * *

_

As Jo rushed back into reality, she noticed that the Meditations teacher had seen her.

"Ah, class, I would like for you to meet one of my 'favorite' students. Josephine, would you come in."

Jo hesitated and as calm as she could, she walked into the classroom.

They stared, oh how they stared. The class stared and watched as the multi-colour haired girl walked in. (A/N: Yeah, Light has the blond hair, Dark has the raven hair, normal Jo has the blond and black mix, with bits of silver, so yeah, remember that.)

"This was a student of mine just about four years ago, Josephine was a bit of a troublemaker."

The class laughed and Jo wanted to become invisible. Crowds, one of her major weaknesses.

"Um, yeah, I was a troublemaker, um, yeah, so does he have you people 'volunteering' to teach meditation for that day," Jo using her finger to quote "volunteering".

The class got silent and glared at the teacher.

"I thought so, he ALWAYS had me 'volunteering', so the one day, I ended up accidently levitating while meditating, which was kinda cool at the time."

The class nodded in unison as if they had heard about this before.

"Why are they nodding."

Jo's old teacher looked at her, "Ever since you did that, we have a class for meditation and levitation all in one."

Jo nodded, slowly catching on to her wonderful trend.

As she stood there, Jo felt a surge of energy and knew she was being "paged".

"Well, I hate to cut this meeting short, but I gotta go see a demon about...yeah, a demon...BYE," Jo said as she rushed out the door.

_Demon? _The class wondered why she of all people would associate with demons.

* * *

Jo ran down the main hall, constantly tripping over her clompy boots. When she finally made it, HER demon was waiting for her.

"Hey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting, old teachers and junk, oh yeah, Deirdre wants me to give my powers temporarily."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Why would she want to do that?"

Jo shrugged, "I think that she thinks that I'm not quite in control since the whole Light and Dark battling thing, so she might think that I think that I'm out of control so she thinks by getting rid of my powers that it's gonna be alright...I don't think so."

Kurama patted Jo on the head.

"You were rambling again, you do realize that."

Jo sighed, "Yeah, I'm just nervous about being back here since the whole thing with Ollie and cutting his heart out, that really creeped alot of people out. Now they all just stare at me and take the stuff I did when I went here and use it when they told me it was pointless."

"Jo..."

Jo looked over at Kurama and groaned, then she continued to stomp off as her kitsune followed her.

When they made it to the Enterance/Exit, Jo swung the door open and went to step out, only to fall, but she caught herself at the last moment.

Kurama looked out the door then down at Jo and smiled.

"What do you think is so funny. I'm hanging here and I'm slipping, I COULD DIE!"

Kurama shook his head and pulled Jo up.

Jo growled, "DEIRDRE!"

Just then Jo popped up and look down at Jo.

"Yes," Deirdre said a bit to perky.

"You moved the door, didn't you, just because I refuse to take that damned potion."

Deirdre nodded slowly as she smiled.

"You really want me to take that damn thing?"

Deirdre continued to nod.

Jo threw her hands up, "That's it, I give up, I'll take the damn potion."

Deirdre, finally satisfied, toss Jo the vile of red liquid. Jo looked at the red liquid and hesitantly brought it to her lips.

Getting the nod from Deirdre and Kurama both, she downed the liquid. Only then did she feel so light headed.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Jo stumbled around trying to get around other people, but it was too late...she was out.

* * *

Kill me if you want, it's late and I have school, so yeah.

Most of you are probably asking youselves, WHY JO? Well, she's the odd character that doesn't quite fit in, so yeah, there ya go for that.

Well, I'm thinking about this, but I'm thinking of writing a Daughters of the Moon fic, which would be under the BOOK catagory. Good series of books, I highly recomend reading them if you haven't done so yet. Oh, and the spin of series Sons of the Dark.

Yep, so that's it for me this week, gotta go write my articles.

-Jen


	17. Why Am I Three People?

**Chapter 17: Why Am I Three People?**

"What in the seven hells happened," Jo said as she sat up slowly, still carrying a killer headache.

Two other beings sat up as well, both of them groaning. When Jo and the other two looked at each other, all hell broke lose.

"Who the hell are you two and why do you look like me," Jo asked looking at the two girls, one all in white and the other all in black. (A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, then...well, you will.)

"Whoa, you must be Neutral," Light said, looking at Jo.

"Neutral? What does that mean?"

Dark rolled her eyes, "I'm the dark side of you, the freak in white is the light side of you, and you're the neutral. Does that make any sense to your little brain?"

Jo nodded, "Yes it does, but I'm not that stupid."

"Uh-huh, sure it doesn't."

"Dark, would you just leave her alone, she's never had this happen, she remembers what we did, but she wasn't there."

"Fine, let Neutral sit there like an idiot."

"She's not an idiot, she's confused a bit."

"Heh, you wish that's all that was wrong with her."

"Dark, I'm serious, shut up."

Dark turned and faced Light, ready to attack. Light's power began to build up as well.

"Would you two just stop," Jo asked with no emotion.

Light and Dark both looked over at Jo.

"We're sorry," they said in unison.

"Good to see all three of you are still alive and not killing each other," Kurama said walking into the room.

'Stupid asshole,' the three thought in unison.

"Well, there seems to be some tension going on in here."

Yet again in unison, "No, ya think."

Out in the hallway, Yusuke's voice could be heard, "Kurama, can we come in yet?"

"Sure Yusuke, just remember there are three of them."

"Yeah, yeah, like three of my sister could be that bad," Yusuke said as he walked into the room only to take back his comment.

Light and Neutral(Jo) looked up at Yusuke, but Dark on the other hand was off in her own world. Her attention seemed to be on something in the corner of the room, away from everyone else.

Light nudged Neutral, "What's up with her, she seems to be all spacey? What is she looking at?"

Without turned her head or blinking, Neutral answer Lights question.

"She's just fixated with at little shadow in the corner," Neutral then turned and walked towards the center of the room where she sat down.

Light was still confused, "A shadow? What does that mean?"

Neutral never looked back, "The shadow is Hiei."

Light finally got it and made and "O" with her mouth, then went to join everyone else, leaving Dark to stare in the corner and Neutral to sit in the middle of the room.

"So what makes you bring all of us out," Light asked the group.

Kurama was the one to speak up, "Well, we need you're help, not Jo's, but all of yours. Have any of you been sensing anything...more unusual that normal? Any power surges or any new powers that just suddenly appeared?"

"Well,...,"

"Light, don't you even open your mouth," Dark said, interupting Light.

Neutral sighed, 'Here we go again.'

Dark and Light were again at each other's throats and Neutral just sat there.

Kurama, Yusuke, and the others seemed to be growing impatient with the three.

Neutral sighed again and got up to join the others.

"They're a pain, aren't they? Just think about having them in your head, now that's pain times three."

The others still stared at her.

"Well, it is true. Light's so naiive at times and Dark, well, she's too high strung."

This caught Yusuke's attention, "What about the third one, or my sister for that matter."

Neutral sighed again, "I'm Neutral and Jo in one, Neutral never had a true body. Which makes me and Jo one person, love the kid, she must have good role models to look up to, especially a older brother."

Neutral knew she had caught something there. No one ever thought Jo thought looked up to them, they just thought Jo went on her way without even thinking about them.

Before anyone could say anything else, a comotion, cause by Light and Dark broke the train of thought.

"Why are you so negative?"

"Why are you so peppy?"

"I am not peppy, I'm just...light hearted."

"And I'm what, a cold hearted bitch?"

Light shrugged.

"What was that you...WHOA," Dark stopped mid-sentence.

At the same time, Light and Neutral stopped as well.

A tremor went through the floor causing the floor to crack.

Everyone except Neutral backed away from the cracking floor. When water began to seep threw the cracks in the floor, Neutral took one step back, but that one step didn't help.

The floor sunk in and blew out sending cement, drink, and water flying through the air. When Neutral looked up, something that resembled a huge water creature hovered over her.

Neutral began to back up, but her boots for some reason, wouldn't grip the pavement of the room. So as a last resort, Neutral turned and got to her feet, ready to run, only to have the water creature wrap a tentacle-like thing (A/N: I know, pitiful...I can't even think of a name for it...yeah.) around Neutral's ankle and pulled her back down to the pavement. When she made contact, the left side of her face made contact with the floor with a wet smack, sending blood to pour out of her nose and mouth.

The creature, still holding on to Neutral, pulled the unconcious girl into the depths of the water.

Just as it started, it had stopped. The floor was now whole and there was no water in sight. All Light, Dark, and the others could do was stare as Neutral, the link they needed, was gone.

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, yep, after almost two weeks, I finally updated. I apologize for this too. It's just been really hard on me. I've had to write almost three articles for the newpaper I write for, I'm have really BAD stress problems and I just couldn't bring myself to write, but as you can probably tell now, I'm fine and a bit better than earlier and mid last week.

Ooh, here's a good "quiz question" for all of you. Okay, the part in this chapter where Neutral (Jo) gets a tentacle wrapped around her ankle and pulled down causing her face to hit the pavement and blood to come out of her nose and mouth. Then being dragged into the water...what horror movie did I get the idea for that?

Clue #1: The movie features Elijah Wood, Josh Hartnett, and Famke Jansen.

Clue #2: Aliens!

Clue #3(and most important): WATER! LOTS AND LOTS OF WATER!

Those of you who get it right...will get an update quicker than this sad one. HAHAHAHA! Seriously, I will update quicker if someone can give me the movie title...so go for it.

As always,

-Jen


	18. Let Me Sleep

**Chapter 18: Let Me Sleep**

"Where is she," Yusuke yelled, pushing Dark against a wall.

Dark just put her hands up, rolling her eyes.

Fed up, Yusuke slammed Dark against the wall one more time and left her.

Now, he decided to go after Light, slamming her up against a wall as well.

"Where is she?"

The stare down began. Light could see the sadness and pain surge through Yusuke's eyes, same as the love and loss in them as well.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

Without fully thinking, Light reached out and grabbed Yusuke's shoulder, then pulled causing him to spin and for her to bring him down.

"I don't know where she is, but I know who took her. If you would get your head out of your ass and let Dark ot I tell you without killing us first, then we will, so SHUT UP!"

Yusuke looked up at Light with a smirk on his face, as if he were expecting that answer all along.

"Well, who is she with Light, if you really know?"

Light turned her head and watched Kurama walk in.

"We were about to say, but the bone head's being an idiot."

Somewhere in the now darkened room, Dark laughed a bit. No one cared to shut her up.

**Meanwhile...**

Jo (Neutral) groaned as she sat up. The whole left side of her face was smashed, bruised, and bleeding.

She tried to wipe the hair from her face, but failed due to the dried blood matted into her hair.

Foot steps could be heard from outside the room she was in. Ah, the room.

'Whoever decorated this bitch was out of it,' Jo thought to herself.

The room was obviously made to look like two rooms. One side had a bed and it was painted black. The other side, the one Neutral was on, was pure white and it burned her eyes.

Neutral sat up slowly and stumbled at first, but soon she caught her grip and walked to the mirror that was hanging in between the white and black walls of the room.

She slowly lifted her head, dreading as to what her face looked like.

With one hair covering her right eye, she peaked through with what she could out of the left eye.

When she caught a glimpse of her reflection, she pulled back from the mirror.

The whole left side of her face was covered in blood, lots of blood. So, in a rush, Neutral turned the sink on full blast and began to wash the blood off her sore face.

When she finished, she looked back in the mirror only to gasp. Washing the blood off didn't help for the fact that the left side of her face was bruised horribly.

"I can't believe that bastard did this to me."

"What he did to you, what about what you can do to all of us?"

Neutral spun around and saw who she least expected to see.

"Mist?"

From the doorway stepped a tall, blond-haired girl, no young woman, dressed in warrior Valkyrie outfit.

"Yeah, and from what I heard you're three people now."

Neutral nodded, "I am sorry if I have betrayed you or the others in any way."

Mist shook her head, "Like you could ever betray us, now your brother and his friends on the other hand..."

"What about them?"

"Josephine, if you stay divided for any longer, you'll never be able to become whole again."

"Yeah, so what's wrong with that?"

"If you stay apart for too long, very catastrophic things can happen. Light and Dark will go absolutey crazy and go at war with each other and you're the only one who will be able to pull them back in. That is why you are the Neutral one."

Neutral scratched her head, " I don't get it, what kind of catastrophic things could happen if we all stay separated for too long?"

"Long story short, wars will happen and with Dark...well, she's the evil in you, do you even have to think of what she can do."

Neutral shuddered. She knew exactly what Dark's capabilities were and how dangerous they could get.

"So what do I do Mist? What can I do?"

Mist smiled a little, "You can sleep."

Jo tilted her head to the side, "Sleep?"

"Yes, you can sleep and when you wake up you will be able to save us all."

Jo nodded, "Let me sleep."

With a wave of a hand by Mist, Neutral was out cold.

"Time will tell if you truely have the strength to take even yourself down little one."

* * *

THERE, there is my update, it sucks I know.

Let's just say, I've been in an ecceptionally good mood lately and last week I went to Homecoming...with my boyfriend...DUN, DUN, DUN, yes people Jen finally has herself a boyfriend, even after giving up all hope possible. HEHEHEHEHE!

Yep yep, plus I said I wouldn't update as fast if no one got my little "trivia question" right and no one did. By the way, that answer was "The Faculty" which is a really good movie that I reccomend to watch.

Well, I'm gonna go now, it's 12:15 at night and I'm...not tired, just...yeah, anywho.

I'm outie.

-Jen


	19. Beginning of The End

**Chapter 19: Beginning of the End**

**_Dream_**

_"Why do you run?"_

_That voice..._

_"You must become one."_

_It sounds so familiar._

_Jo stood still in the darkness, just looking around._

_"Who's there?"_

_"You must find theo ther two before it is too late."_

_Frustrated, Jo hung her head._

_"How am I supposed to do that? I can't even leave that room."_

_Silence._

_"Answer me, damn it."_

_Still silence._

_"What the..."_

**_End Dream_**

Jo was jerked away by someone shaking her. Then without clearly thinking, she swung.

(A/N: Heh, yep, I've done that before.)

Jo quickly opened her eyes to see what she had made contact with.

There was Shizuru, holding her jaw. Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko, and Yukina were standing by her.

"Damn, that girls hits hard," comment Shizuru.

Jo sliently scratched her head.

Yukina approached the Neutral girl slowly.

"I'm not gonna attack you, if that's what you're thinking," Jo/Neutral said watching everyone.

Yukina stepped up to Jo and gingerly touched the bruise on the left side of Jo's face.

Jo winced, "Yeah, bastard banged me up pretty good. You don't need to heal it."

"But you're in pain."

"I.AM.FINE."

After hearing this, Hiei walked up to Jo and hovered his hand over the left side of Jo's face.

"What are you doing," Jo asked, never taking her eyes off Hiei's hand.

Slowly, Hiei brought his hand down and barely brushed the skin on Jo's cheek. Even that small of a touch caused Jo to jump back in pain.

Hiei smirked, "I think you should let her heal you."

Through gritted teeth Jo mumbled, "FINE!"

Yukina finally smiled in relief and began "healing" the Neutral's face, but there was one problem with that, nothing happened. Nothing healed.

"Why can't I heal you?"

Jo answered only with a sigh.

A silence crept over the group and Jo began to play with the hem of her shirt.

"I miss...my brother," Jo said under her breath, but of course Hiei had heard her.

Shizuru walked up to the depressed girl and began to pull Jo to the door by the arms.

It wasn't until Jo was near the door that she started freaking out.

"No, let me go," she screamed, "I can't leave this place."

Keiko walked up to the struggling Jo and just stood in front of her.

"Jo, is this absolutely necessary? You have things you need to do, don't you?"

At the exact moment Keiko ended her sentence, Jo stopped struggling and looked at Keiko through the hair in her face.

"I don't know what to do though, I feel so lost.."

Kuwabara knelt by Jo and put a hand on her shoulder, "Shorty, you think you're lost, but you have guides with you. We need you to br strong right now."

Jo sniffled and laughed, "You, Kuwabara, of all people telling me to be strong, I like that."

At that point, Hiei sweatdropped. What was that girl thinking?

Just as a calm settled over, it was broken by footsteps coming towards the room.

Jo panicked at that moment and ran to the black side of the room. The others watched as she frantically began to pushing on the walls.

"Jo, honey, what are you doing," Keikod asked.

Jo stopped and sighed, "A door Keiko, I made a door through magic and now I can't find the stupid bastard.

Even after the footsteps came and passed the room, Jo still looked for "the door".

Finally giving up, Jo leaned against the wall only to go through it.

She quickly stuck her head back through the wall, "Heh, I found the door. Now, come on."

Reluctantly, the others got up and went through the door. Only when they got to the other side, well, let's just say they weren't expecting to end up where they did.

Kuwabara looked up from the top of the pile...yes, they fell into a pile.

"Hey Urameshi."

Yusuke looked down at the other half of the group like they were crazy.

"Um, I know I saw Neutral fall out, now where is she?"

A hand popped out from the bottom of the pile and waved.

Dark walked up out of no where and started laughing..

"Don't laugh at her," Light said, choking back a laugh of her own.

A faint growl could be heard from the where Jo was.

"'M gma ite eepl 'n a inut." Jo mumbled.

As soon as the mumble came out, everyone got off her.

Jo still lay there, face down on the floor. So Yusuke went up to her and nudged her head with his foot...her left side...

"Damn it, you dumb ass," Jo screamed.

Yusuke looked at the others who were now glaring at him.

"What?"

Jo rolled over onto her back and kicked Yusuke in the shin to get his attention.

"Oh, wow," is what Yusuke said when he saw his sister's face.

"Yeah. It kinda hurts and you nudged it. How do you think that makes me feel. Nevermind, don't answer that," Jo stated, finally standing up.

Jo wipped her hands on her pants then proceeded to speak.

"So yeah, we need a spell."

Silence.

"It's the only way to put me and the other monotone sisters together."

More silence.

"I know this is me, but it's the only wasy to put us together...besides viciously killing each other."

...crickets chrip...

"Will someone say something!"

"Jo, they're gone," Kurama said, coming up behind her.

Jo looked around and saw no sign of Light OR Dark.

"So, they're gone?"

Kurama nodded.

Jo stood there, just looking around the room as if expecting Light and Dark to pop up out of no where to scare her. The never did.

Somehow, with the two of them gone, Jo felt an emptiness. She felt no one "Light" feeling and no one "Dark" feeling take over. She felt like a void. So empty, so dead.

Jo felt someone tuck her hair behind her ears...Kurama.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"I shouldn't be here anymore."

Everyone was dumbstruck. Why shouldn't she be here? What did she mean?

While ther thinking was going on, Jo started down the hallway.

Seeing this, Yusuke stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?"

Jo made eye contact with her brother.

"I have to pee, which I can do by myself, then I'm gonna rest for a while."

Yusuke let go of Jo's arm for what would be his last time.

Everyone watched in silence as Jo walked out of the bathroom and into her room without making a sound.

* * *

Last time? Yes, you can expect the worse for Jo, but her essence will not be gone...But what exactly is gonna happen next? 

I'll never tell.

Halloween was Monday, HEHEHEHE, my hair was so messed up and colourful. I got called "Pinkie" and that only made me want to kill people for that. Plus, I was one of the few who actually dressed up, but oh well, Samhain is MY holiday, so all was good.

OOH, I might get suspended or something close to that matter 'cause this girl is pissing everyone off and well, we found out her boyfriend is 27...she's 16...can we say rape much, so yeah, we're sick of it 'cause we're sick of her bragging about it...it's disgusting. Fun stuff I go through, huh? You gotta love it though, we get amusment out of all this.

Yep, so I'm outie.

-Jen


	20. Born a New

**Chapter 20: Born a New**

The door cracked open and Keiko peeked in. Ah, so she was still sleeping. Keiko smiled and walked into the room with Yukina and Botan following behind.

As a joke, the girls jumped on Jo in order to wake her up. When they made contact with the bed, Jo's body jerked up but went limp on the bed.

Botan nudged Jo, "Come on silly, you've been sleeping for almost two days now."

No responce. Not even a jerk away or a groan.

"Something's really wrong," Yukina said, looking at Jo.

Keiko ran out of the room and came back minutes later with the others behind her.

Yusuke sat down on the bed next to Jo and grabbed her sides to tickle her. She didn't flinch, nothing.

Yusuke looked back at the others with a worried look on his face.

Kurama stepped forward this time, only he went to take Jo's pulse. He felt around for a while, then finally brought his hand down.

He slowly turned his head and looked at the others. His eyes threatening to spill the tears that gathered.

Then, it hit the group.

Yukina's voice cracked, "No, she's not. Don't even say it Kurama."

No one seemed to notice that Hiei had left. As soon as he walked off, he freaked. He had to do something, kill something...anything.

One single tear fell down his cheek, an ebony coloured tear gem fell to the ground.

**_Five Years Later_**

Time had passed and tears were shed.

Come to find out, Jo had died in her sleep, her heart had simply stopped. She died not to long after she had gone to her room. She felt no pain when she died, or so everyone hoped.

Now, seasons changed and it has been exactly five years since she had passed.

Every year, everyone would go visit Jo's grave site. Raye would visit every so often, so did Deirdre and Ollie. Raye never understood what went on with Jo's life after Jo had found her brother, but she knew Jo had been happy, that's all that mattered.

Deirdre took it harder than everyone expected.

Ollie mourned, just not as bad.

It amazed everyone that when Kurama finally pronouced Jo dead, her hair turned back to greyish-yellow.

Today, Yusuke and Keiko are married, three years now, and trying to have a baby.

Kuwabara and Yukina are also married, that is, after everyone explained marriage to Yukina.

Kurama become quiet and distant from everyone, blaming himself for Jo's death. Hiei also became distant, but for other reasons.

Hiei just shut himself off to the world. He mainly stayed at Yusuke and Keiko's apartment, in Jo's old room. He refused to let anyone go near it.

They all met at the cemetary that day, five whole years later, 5 LONG years.

They all stood silent now, but that silence was not going to stay for very much longer.

"Get back her, you little homeless brat."

Everyone turned to see a little blond girl running from someone.

The girl seemed to be heading right for them.

Without thinking, Yuske knelt down and opened his arms for the girl to run in, and that's exactly what she did.

Seeing this, the persuer of the girl backed off.

Yusuke watched the girl who was now clinging around his neck. He could tell she wasn't going to let go anytime soon

"You okay squirt?" asked Yusuke.

The girl pulled back, "Squirt, who you calling a squirt? Must we still make short jokes? I should really kick you ass for that."

Everyone stood shocked.

"Yeah, I think I should, I mean since you nudged that bruise on my face a while back."

Yusuke dropped the girl at that point. He only knew of one person who had a bruise on her.

"J-Jo?"

The others looked at Yusuke, then at the girl.

She stood up slowly, smiling the whole time.

"Yeah, but I go by Antha now. Oh, and don't you people looked so shocked, you should have known that I would be incarnated...well, actually I pulled a Kurama." She looked at the red head. "Don't feel so guilty, I still love ya."

Yusuke scratched his nose, "Yeah, so that should feel a bit awkward. Um, how old are you exactly, about five?"

Jo/Antha nodded.

"Yeah, and since you and Keiko are married, hows about you adopt me, so I'm still in the family."

Yusuke stood silent.

"Fine. I'll have Kurama adopt me...Ooh, sneaking in the bathroom while he's in the shower."

Everyone anime fell.

"You're only five!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah, with a soul of a nearly twenty-two year old. I can't help that I'm still in love with Kurama and Hiei."

Keiko stepped forward, "Come on, we're going home. Then you can stop being a perv."

As Jo/Antha was being dragged away, she had one last comment to Kurama and Hiei...

"I'LL BE LEGAL IN THIRTEEN MORE YEARS, WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

As I laugh my ass off, I had to leave it with that.

Now, I'm giving you wonderful readers and reviewers a note. Would you like it to stay as is, or would you like an epilogue that IS thirteen years later? Let me know and I will give, I'm feeling that generous.

I will wait for your responce.

Until the next chapter or fic, yes there is another fic in the works...I'm keeping this one a secret though, so until then, I'm outie.

-Jen


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(A/N: Yeah, I know this took way too long, but it took a matter of a reviewer to get me back on my feet to do this. I'm in the process of writting some fics, about 5, and I will choose the one I like to most to put up on here. Keep an eye out.)**

So as Antha stated that she would be legal in thirteen years, boy did that girl stick to her word.

Yusuke and Keiko also stuck to their word and adopted Antha/Jo, but it was really weird to call your sister, daughter.

Jo grew up as Antha, but she still made the mistake of saying Antha wasn't her real name.

Her teachers always stayed shocked at how smart Antha was, but again, that was Jo and she was already out of high school. It was just a review for her.

When Antha neared the end of high school, she rebeled against the prom because they wouldn't let her bring Kurama. It was a very interesting time... but it was a bit embarassing for Kurama to watch this 35-year-old in an 18-year-old's body freak out over him. Not that it mattered.

Hiei, well, he stuck around, mainly in the shadows. He still remembers when his and Jo's daughter, Raven, came from the future due to her cousins. As of this point, there was no Raven to speak of and possibly never will.

"My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R..."

Hiei sweatdroped as he heard Antha/Jo screaming that song at the top of her lungs.

She was clearly insane.

"...'cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!"

Hiei saw Jo lift her head and look directly at him.

"Ya hungry? I'm hungry."

"Hn." Hiei responded.

Clearly that was a "yes" in Hiei-speak. Hiei jumped down from the tree and followed behind Jo. He never got to close to her, but he still liked her company.

They walked to Yusuke and Keiko's apartment.

The silence...I mean, peace, was broken.

"OH, I wish I was an Oscar Mayer weiner, that is what I'd truely like to be-e-ee..."

_Thump!_

Hiei has knocked Jo out...damn you Oscar Mayer. (A/N:...--singing the Bologna song--)

Hiei put the girl over his shoulder and flitted to the apartment.

When he walked in, Keiko's jaw dropped and Yusuke laughed.

"Let me guess, the Bologna song?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei nodded slightly.

Keiko groaned, "She's been doing that alot lately. Kurama gets the full front of it though, since she's over at his apartment all the time."

"So, she really is attached to him?" asked Hiei.

Yusuke nodded, feeling sorta guilty.

'He's so attached, still in love with her, but she loves Kurama. Maybe they'll figure out something soon.'

"BOLOGNA!"

Yes, that screeching sound roared throughout the whole apartment complex.

Antha/Jo came stroming into the kitchen, FLAMING.

"Where's my bologna sandwich?"

Keiko pointed to the counter, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. No one ever dared to get between Jo and her bologna.

Yusuke, Keiko, and Hiei watched closely as the animal(Jo) devoured her prey(the bologna sandwich), but when there was a knock at the door, Jo immediatly stopped and ran to the door.

"KURAMA!"

The others sweatdropped.

Jo swung the door open, nearly off the hinges, and jumped onto Kurama.

"Um, hi Jo." Kurama said, trying not to drop the crazy girl.

Jo smirked, "You'll never believe what I have."

Kurama shrugged.

"I have...a BOLOGNA SANDWICH!" Jo screams, while shoving the sandwich in Kurama's face.

Kurama sweatdropped and nearly dropped Jo at the same time.

When Kurama finally put Jo down, she looked at him a bit oddly.

"Kurama, what's going on?"

Yusuke smirked, Jo caught this.

"Seriously people. What in the seven hells is going on?"

No one said anything, instead Kurama stood infront of Jo and got down on one knee.

Jo's jaw dropped and she began to pace.

"Josephine, come here." Yusuke commanded.

Jo stopped and stood back infront of Kurama.

Kurama took a deep breath, "You're crazy and I love you for that. I know I blinded you back then and you might have hated me at that point in time, but now. Now I can tell that you care for me dearly, maybe more than you realize. I also care for you and will NEVER let anything happen to you. So...Josephine Urameshi...," Kurama reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box with a ring inside, "Jo, you psycho bitch, will you marry me."

_WHACK!_

"YOU CALLED ME A BITCH! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

Jo just stands there scratching her head.

"You people are weird."

Jo grabs the ring from the box and puts it on her ring finger...then out of nowhere, Jo pulls out a BOLOGNA sandwich and begins to munch on it.

**FIN!

* * *

**

Yes, it is now over, we can all cry now. It's so depressing. Isn't it?

I don't know what else to say, except that I AM KURAMA, THE PIMP...yeah, weirdo, I know people.

Yeah, nothing else to say.

Until the next fic.

-Jen


End file.
